Warrior Lemons for Those who love them
by Talonstar of Moonclan
Summary: If you want lemons, you shall receive. If you request, you shall be given to read! Read your favorite pairings from TomXShe,SheXShe,TomXTom, Age doesnt matter!
1. New Request peramiters

Ok so i will be taking requests of your OC's or Favorite cats,_ but i have no intent of doing TomXTom_,

**_But will do so if you so desire, its a first come first serve._**

Types of Mating:**_Lust,Love, or Rape_**

Place details of OC's if you want them to be more descriptive. Also Specify **gender** of said oc

Example of Request:

FirestarXCinderpelt

Setting:Heart of Thunderclan territory(Sunningrocks)

Firestar helps Cinderpelt...


	2. LionXCinderXJay

**_I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS NOR THE CHARACTER INVOLVED, AS THEY ARE A PRODUCT OF ERIN HUNTER_**

CinderheartXLionblaze

CHAPTER 1: The strike

It all started as a normal day, Cinderheart woke up and started to hunt, no different as any other day that would pass, she brought fresh kill and burying some for later and she thought to herself,"i can go for one last hunt before night falls." She pounces on a rabbit, killing it with a swift bite, not realizing that she was being followed. She was pounced on soon realizing When the scent was so familiar, she gasped and looked back and saw a ginger fur.

This scent had been too familiar…

Cinderheart took a deep breath and scented Lionblaze!

"Wionbraze? Vhat afre yew dewing?" She asked astonished as her face was deep into the ground.

"I can't hold back my feelings for you Cinderheart!" He said with a low growl, as if is was a threat her. "Don't you want to be with me?" His voice all soothed now, as if he was affectionate now.

"Yes I do..." Cinderheat trailed off as she lifted her head out of the dirt,"But you have to let things happen naturally let these things happen." She said this, hoping Lionblaze would understand.

Lionblaze got off of her, as Cinderheart turned her back on him, he pounced on her, and her face was in the ground once more.

"Oh no" she thought as she realized that Lionblaze had just gotten off of her to make this position so her face would be in the ground, and her screams would be muffled.

"I'm so sorry Cinderheart, but I just can go another day without you," he said, as Cinderheart gave off a scent of fear," I believe I will be your first," Lionblaze said lustfully.

As Lionblaze thrusted his member into Cinderhearts core, she screamed so loud in her mind, but the dirt muffled her screams of pain.

"Oh yea…" Lionblaze said " I bet you like me inside you now don't you?"

Cinderheart started to tear up, knowing she disliked this, and as her barrier broke, she screamed once more, as blood came out of her core.

Cinderheart whimpered in pain, hoping this would be all over soon, but what she didn't know was that this was just the beginning of the night…

CHAPTER 2: The night is just getting started…

As the pain couldn't feel any worse, she scented someone else approaching the area. The scent of herbs filled her nose.

"Thank starclan my savior will be arriving to save me from this nightmare!" She hoped.

As Lionblaze was aware of this, he looked around and realized Jayfeather, his brother was right behind him.

"Ja-ayfeat-ther I ca-an expl-ain!" He stuttered.

Jayfeather realized what was happening the instant he walked in on this. Lionblaze was forcefully mating with Cinderheart, who he saw, was tearing up and was about to cry.

Jayfeather had to think what his next move would be…

"You can join in if you want." Lionblaze said, Cinderheart more scared then she would ever be.

He thought.

And thought.

And he decided.

As jayfeather walked around , feeling with his tail, he felt what seemed like her head, and his member unsheathed infront of her.

"Oh no, don't do it jayfeather" she thought, but those thoughts instantly removed when jayfeather thrusted inwards.

As Cinderheart was wishing to leave this nightmare, the pace of the brothers got faster, faster and faster.

Then Lionblaze released his juices into her, and then Jayfeather did as well.

As they both dismounted her, she felt helpless, as helpless as a kit.

CHAPTER 3: Did you think it's over?

But Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't dismount her for long, for they were just change positions.

"No…not again." She pleaded quietly. But soon enough she found herself in the same position as before. She whimpered quietly as they both thrusted in her, Jayfeather being bigger then Lionblaze, she felt Jayfeather was doing more pain then Lionblaze was.

As blood started to well up in Cinderhearts core, she felt sadden by this, as the pain was strong and they wouldn't stop.

The brothers released their juices into her once more.

"Ahhhhhh" Jayfeather yowled as he released his juices.

As Lionblaze disappeared, Jayfeather left Cinderheart with a couple of herbs to relive the pain she is in.

CHAPTER 4: Moons later…

Cinderhearts belly swollen now due to the kits, from lionblaze hopefully, because everyone knew they were mates...

**_So this was my first idea a couple of years back, and i finally put it up, so enjoy it while you can, because its just getting started, place requests in the reviews and i will work them out_**


	3. JayXBriar

A jayfeatherXBrairlight lust

It has been a moon since the Dark Forest was defeated, Briarlight was thinking about becoming jayfeathers apprentice, though she loved him so much secretly, though she had dreamed about him, walking beside him, then she realized what she thought, "Walking", though she could never feel or move her hind legs.

She snapped out of her fantasies as she realized jayfeather was walking in, her pelt warmed up at the sight of the tom, and though he looked her way as if he was purposely looking, but she knew he could never see. She saw him taking inventory of what herbs were needed, and she realized this was her chance, as she would practice dragging herself around the den.

She dragged herself up to him, with the courage to talk to him."jayfeather" she started, he immediately recognized that soothing voice, and started tailing around realizing the herbs covered her scent, and felt she was right behind him. He responded sternly as ever,"yes briarheart?", she said, " can i help you with the herb collecting?" She coughed right after. Jayfeather saw no harm in it since she hadn't done anything to overstimulating recently. "Sure." He replied.

As they were leaving camp she managed to keep a steady pace with Jayfeather as they walked by, deep into thunder clan territory, and far enough from camp. She saw her opportunity as she saw Jayfeather's back is turned. She slowly dragged herself to him and lightly licked his sheath. He was immediately surprised and dropped all the herbs in his mouth. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed in a mildly surprised voice. He realized that she wanted to mate with him. She said,"take me"

He realized that through her injuries she wouldn't be able feel anything that was below her stomach. His member slowly unsheathing itself, she started to lick it moaning with the lick, it immediately snapped him out of this thought, and he started to enjoy it, even though he tried to stop enjoying it, and then his member spews a load into her mouth and face, licking around her face, she dragged herself around to where her core was facing him, though she knew this would only pleasure him due to her injuries.

jayfeather sniffed about and found her core, and tailed until he felt it, knowing she would have no reaction to it, he stuck his member into her. Jayfeather moaned as briarlight tried to imagine to pleasure, and it came to her, she began to moan as if she felt it. Jayfeather was going faster to try to see if she would feel it but no luck. Then he couldnt hold it anymore. "Im cumming!" He howled, knowing no one was nearby them, and she was happy that jayfeather was happy."i love you" briarlight mewed, and jayfeather replied, "I love you too"

3 moons later

Her belly was swollen evident someone had mated with her, but no one knew specifically, well other than briarlight or jayfeather, briarlight decided that the names would be Moonkit, Sunkit, and Featherkit when they came.


	4. TalonXMint

Talonclaw(Male)XMintpaw(Female)

As most she cats were in heat during the early leaf green season, Deputy Talonclaw went to Greenshrew who was assessing Mintpaw, who had just done every thing so far nearly perfectly, but dismissed him. Mintpaw went into a hunters crouch to kill a fat rabbit, but the moment she sunk her teeth into it, Talonclaw pounced on her.

"Hey!" She said, but the moment she noticed the toms face, she purred with delight, realizing the tom with the scar that ran over his eye, with the pelt of mixed brown and white, she said with delight, "Hello Talonclaw.", and licked his nose, surprising the tom, and he got off of her.

Talonclaw didnt seem to happy today, though they were usually quite content being with each other, and Talonclaw sighed and said,"TailStar lost his last life not so long ago, and i must make my trip to the Moonpool very soon." Mintpaw looked at the ground, trying to understand the loss the tom felt, since Tailstar treated him like a son.

But realizing her heat scent that the rabbits blood covered for the moment dragged his attention to her. He did not want to look bad in front of starclan by raping said she cat.

"Do you want to be mates?" He said with his low toned voice, and this question took the she-cat by surprise, for Mintpaw had loved him since she was born.

"I wouldn't love to have it any other way." She purred as she tackled the tom who was 3 moons older than she was. Mintpaw rubbed her tail around his sheath, and as his member poked out slowly , it was huge and excited. Before his member went in he asked,"Are you still a virgin?", as her sweet voice replied,"Are you?", and they both replied in unison "Yes"

Talonclaw shoved his member into his new mates core, and as she moaned with please, he couldn't help to say,"Your so tight". Mintpaw replied with,"Your so big!" And as the cats gave eachother much pleasure , Talonclaw couldn't help but to cum all over her, and her core, as the medicine cat walked by, astonished, and as Talonclaw turned around, Knatspeck, the medicine cat, stuttered and said, "We-ee need to-o get to the Mo-o-on pool and for yoo-ou to receive 9 lives." Calming as he finished his sentence. Talonclaw whispered into Mintpaws ear and said,"Ill be back my love." As he got off her and went with the medicine cat to gain his 9 lives.

Moons later…

Mintflight, was giving birth to Talonstar's kits, and as the kits came out, 2 shecats and 2 toms. The toms were named Sparrowkit and Thislekit, and the shecats were named Reedkit and Featherkit.


	5. CinderXFire

FirestarXCinderpelt

As the soot colored she cat looked for the cobwebs she needed, she scented a Tom. A scent she could never shake off, a scent she couldn't resist turning her head to the ginger pelted tom, and purred with delight.

"Hello Firestar" she mewed dipping her head in his presence.

She looked into Firestars eyes and saw confusion, and the expression of a troubled cat. At last, the ginger tom spoke.

"Troubling times are coming, for leaf bare is almost upon us, and prey is becoming scarce."

She thought this could be her chance to mate with the tom of her dreams! As Firestar sighed, he shut his eyes for a split second, and soon realized that Cinderpelt was on top of him.

"Cinderpelt… we cant to this, i have Sandstorm, who is showing evident signs of pregnancy, i will be a father soon enough…" But Firestar was interrupted by Cinderpelt licking his nose mid sentence, startling him, but Cinderpelt soon moved her tail to his sheath, making his member poke out causing Firestar to get a little horny, when he remembered if he mated with her, she could have kits!

Before the ginger tom could express his concerns, the soot she cat said," Theres a low chance i will have kits since im not in heat." She proceeded to place her core at the tip of his member, and he became so horny, that he flipped her on her back, and proceeded to shove half of his member, and she was a virgin, so she was tight. Firestar moaned as his member dived in, and Cinderpelt thought to herself,"Great starclan thats feels wonderful."

As Firestar humped her, Cinderpelt howled,"Go faster!" Firestar picked up the pace and soon enough his seed was pumping into her core, and they both cummed in unison.

They both looked at each other with satisfaction in their eyes.

Firestar's memebr was still erect, and Cinderpelt had noticed, so she moved her mouth into the way of his member and proceeded to lick it, then eventually suck it, sucking the juices out of him.

"Great starclan…Your better than Sandstorm,"Firestar said as Cinderpelt was sucking on his member, and as he was pleasured by Cinderpelt, he couldn't hold it in anymore."Im cumming!" Firestar yowled as he spread his seed over her face. Cinderpelt licked around her lips and her pelt, ingesting the leader's seed, enjoying the taste.

"That was wonderful Firestar"she purred with pleasure.

"We should do this more often." He smirked.

A moon later

Firestar met up with Cinderpelt to go collect the cobwebs he needed for his paw, and the moment he was alone with her, his member was out, and was ready to have some action with Cinderpelt


	6. DovewingXTigerheart

DovewingXTigerheart

As night grew darker, the she-cat was in heat, and need to spend the night out of camp so no Toms would forcefully mate with her in her sleep.

"Being in heat sucks" Dovewing mumbled to herself, and padded towards the lake, next to the shadow clan borders.

Dovewing sighed, knowing her heart was split between Bumblestripe and Tigerheart. She laid down, trying to get comfortable when some leaves rustled behind her.

"Show yourself!" She growled with anger,

The cat padded out into the moonlight. It was Tigerheart! The cat she loved more than her current mate, Bumblestripe.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He yawned, as she put her tail over her private areas, trying to cover her heat scent.

"I guess…" she said , with her pelt becoming less ruffled up.

"Hooooow are things going in thunder clan?" Tigerheart said, yawning mid sentence.

"Normal I guess. How bout Shadowclan?" She asked with curiosity.

"Same." He said, soon grooming his pelt.

But mid-groom, a scent happened to stop him. He took another good whiff and realized it was coming from Dovewing and looked at her calmly and asked,"Dovewing… are you in heat?"

Dovewing's eyes open with horror when she realized he discovered her heat scent. But then she realized this could be her chance to mate with the cat she loved.

"Yes…" She said with the will not to tackle Tigerheart down. But as she said that, Tigerhearts member went out of its sheath because the scent was entangling him. He snapped out of his trance and immediately placed his tail over his member to hide it.

"Oh my starclan!" He exclaimed as his pelt grew hot with shame.

"I didnt mea…" He started to apologize when Dovewing moved his tail and took a lick at it. Tigerheart moaned at the feeling, and Dovewing let her instincts take control.

"Oh Dovewing! This is amazing!"

Tigerheart said as Dovewing sucked.

Dovewing stoped sucking and flashed her core to him. The moment he saw the wet core, he slammed his member deep into it.

"Oh my!" Dovewing said as his member went deep into her. Tigerheart was moaning loudly now, and dovewing was yowling, but it seems nobody could hear them. Tigerheart slowed his pace down just for a couple of seconds when dovewing howled,"Faster!"

Tigerheart did and howled at the top of his lungs while he came into her core.

"That was wonderful" She purred as her mate nuzzled her.


	7. FireXBlue

BlueXFire

Bluestar looked through the clearing, as the cats of Thunderclan enjoyed the daylight. She was feeling better than usual. More relaxed, as the past few nights have been quite eventful, as the Tigerclaw betrayal would be on her mind, but she has the deputy most clan leaders would want.

She looked at Fireheart and saw reliability, selflessness, leadership, and a masculine tom… then she realized what she had just thought.

"Did i think what i think i just thought?" She said to herself as fireheart walked up the high rock to get to her. Snapping out of her trance to see the tom in front of her didn't help her get her mind off of him.

"Bluestar, I'm going to send a border patrol to riverclan borders, and Shadowclan borders." Bluestar was bout to agree when she realized that there wasn't enough cats to go on both patrols.

"Fireheart..." She began, "You do know we dont have the warriors to do both patrols? A few of them went hunting before you decided to do this."

Fireheart looked around and realized this was true. He then looked at her and said," Well me and you could go mark the shadow clan borders if your up for it." She replied,"Sure."

As one patrol split off to the Sunning rocks, Fireheart and Bluestar headed to the Thunderpath, they casually talked along the way, about clan duties. Then Fireheat asked a peculiar.

"Why did you choose me as your deputy? You knew everyone hates a 'kittypet'."

Bluestar thought she would have more restrain but apparently not, and simply blurted out;

"You remind me of Oakheart."

Not so subtle , but it'll have to do .

"In what …ways?" He proceeded to ask her, questioning why he was compared with a Riverclan cat.

Where would she begin, as her mind went doozy with the thought.

"Well," she began. "From what i heard, he was reliable, trustworthy, selflessness, qualities of a good leader…" she trailed off.

"And?" He was dying to know what was left.

"And" she started."The handsome tom he used to be." She said genuinely.

Surpised, Fireheart stared at her for a second. Then he opened his jaw to speak, Bluestar preparing herself for any form of words to come out of his mouth.

"You really think so?" He said questionably.

She looked into his eyes and said;

"I know so."

He purred as she pounced onto him.

"Im guessing you and oakheart were more than just friends?" He said with his member erecting.

"More than you think Fireheart." She said while stoking his member with her tail.

"Oh my…" he moaned with pleasure in his voice.

"If you liked that, wait til you get this." She said as his member went into her core.

"Your... Ah… slightly bigger tha… ouch! Oakheart was." She said while moaning to Fireheart was pounding her.

"Im gonna… CUM." Fireheart yowled as he pumped Bluestar with his seed.

Fireheart had seemed to be done. That was until Bluestar had started to suck his member.

"Starclan this is…ooaah… great!" Fireheart moaned as the she cat was sucking. Soon after fireheart moaned and launched his seed into her mouth.

"That was wonderful" She told him

"I love you" Fireheart said.

"Dont forget this is our little secret."


	8. HollyXBreeze

BreezeXHolly

At the gathering, Hollyleaf was listening to what Onestar had to say, but a black-pelt caught her eye. She was fixed upon it until Lionblaze nudged her to look forward. But even after, she would quickly look at the pelt. And before she knew it, the gathering was over. Before they left she decided to mingle a bit, and before she knew it, the black pelt was standing in front of her. As the Tom turned around, his beautiful Amber-eyes with his sleek black pelt just happen to shine with the moonlight.

"Hello." She mewed trying to be friendly with the tom.

The tom flinched because Hollyleaf shared so many features with him, minus being a she cat and all.

"Hi." He replied."Im breezepelt, and whats yours?" He said.

"Im Hollyleaf." She mewed.

They proceeded to small talk when Thunderclan started to head out, then Breezepelt said with haste,

"Meet me by the Moonpool tomorrow around moon high."

She nodded in Agreement.

As the next day literally flew by because she was so anxious to talk to this tom alone. She made sure to groom her pelt before going to her nest, because she planned to sneak out.

When she managed to get out, she realized it was almost Moon high, when the pair of Amber-eyes peered out of a shrub. A second later she was on the ground, laying on her back.

She just giggled, and then said,

"Well lookie here."

She proceeded to lick his nose.

He was ready to have fun with her, but what DIDNT cross his mind was

what kind of fun.

She proceeded to move her tail around his sheath, and soon enough, his member started to poke out. The moment he realized his member was poking.

"Well well what do we have here." Hollyleaf whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you want it?" Breezepelt asked for her consent.

"Its up to you." She purred, as if she was trying to coax him to do it.

"Ok then." He said, moving his now fully erect member to find her core.

As soon as his member touched her clit, she moaned with pleasure. Then, he went straight in.

"Oh starclan!" Hollyleaf yowled as he humped her, slowly increasing in speed. Thrusting his member deeper, he continued to moan as her walls became tighter, thrusting back and forth, now at his fastest pace.

"Oooaaahh." Breezepelt moaned as he was close to his climax, but then he stopped, and pulled out, and shoved his member into Hollyleafs face.

"Suck my member." He commanded.

She followed his orders and started to suck his member, and as she did, he started to moan, and soon enough, he was close to climax.

"IMMA CUM!" He yowled as Hollyleaf touched her nose to his.

"That was wonderful." Hollyleaf told breezepelt.

1 and a half moons

later

Hollyleaf was getting somewhat "chubby", but nobody has caught on yet. As she walks into the medicine cat den, she sees jayfeather fixated on what seemed to be a crows feather, as jayfeathers acute sense of smell would tell him. Not only that, but it was in Leafpools den. It didn't take to long for Hollyleaf to put 2 and 2. Then she realized that Breezepelts father was named Crowfeather.

"_Oh my starclan_", she thought to herself as she realized she mated with her half brother.

_**I will work on my side project, about my OC Characters.**_


	9. YellowXRagged

**_I've had a bit of a writers block since i got rid of all my favorite shippings first. So i literally had to skim through the super editions in order to find some. Heres from Yellofangs secret. I DONT OWN WARRIORS_**

Yellowfang announced her change of heart from being a warrior to a medicine cat to her clan. A lot of cats were surprised, but not Raggedpelt. He was infuriated.

"How could she do this to me!" He growled under his breath. He walked over to Yellowfang, and the moment she saw him, she could tell he was suffering from a broken heart.

Yellowfang spoke.

"Dont forget your the deputy, youll make yourself look bad by yelling at the medicine cat apprentice. Lets talk outside of camp." Raggedpelt acknowledged what yellowfang said and they both walked put of camp.

"Raggedpelt... I know your mad at me for becoming a medicine cat. It was always my destiny to become a medicine cat. I still love you, but now its forbidden to."

"… well..." Raggedpelt looked at the ground, as if he was looking for an answer.

"Well?" Yellowfang asked him.

"Well when i was a kit, i thought i would fine a great mate, then i realized she was always around, but til now, i found she was with me until she had become a medicine cat." It started to sound like a whisper.

"But now its to late, and now i cant be with you anymore because of this… this… stupid warrior code!" It sounded like he was about to cry now.

She moved to put her tail around his back be he moved away. Tears were now running down his face.

"I will always love you." She said.

Raggedpelt looked at her with his eyes all watery and all.

Next day…

Yellowfang was collecting some herbs for Sagewhisker, when all of a sudden a cat pounced on her.

"Agh!" She mewed in frustation. She smelt the fur and instantly knew it was raggedpelt.

"Raggedpelt!" She said it giggly.

"You want to have fun before you have to deal with the responsibilities of being a medicine cat?" He asked.

"With you?"

"Why not." She said with excitement.

He purred as he licked her neck, and she purred. Raggedpelt slowly moved down to her core and licked around her clit. She purred with delight, and soon enough, Raggedpelt has his member erect, and yellowfang didn't hesitate to put her tail around it in an upwards downwards motion. Raggedpelt moaned at the feeling.

"Im going to put it in." He said, with the passion radiating off his voice.

She purred with approval and spread her hind legs and he moved his member around her clit.

"Oooaaah Raggedpelt." She said with pleasure.

"Im putting it in now." He said, his member dripping with his precum.

He put it in slowly and yellowfang yowled when the barbs shredded her insides.

"Should we stop?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"We should continue. Sagewhisker told me that mating would hurt the she cat at first." She said.

Raggedpelt continues and Yellowfang felt the pain, but proceeded to moan with pleasure.

"Your so big Raggedpelt!"

Raggedpelt continued with a steady pace, then went faster. He continued until she climaxed.

"Imma cum!" She Yowled and the sticky liquid came out of her. This acted as a form of lubricant and he got in a faster pace. He was on the verge of climaxing and she realized it, but didn't care.

"IM CUMMING" he yowled as if he was calling a yowling to starclan itself.

"That was great." He said.

They proceed to clean themselves up and went to the camp with at least some herbs.

_**Please request so these stories come out faster. :D**_


	10. RavenpawXBarley(Request)

RavenpawXBarley(for yoai)

It had been 3 seasons since Ravenpaw had even been near a she cat, let alone mate with one, he would every now and then go deep into the corn field and jerk himself off, using his tongue to stimulate his sheath, and his paws to stoke member, and then clean himself up. This was a habit now, he would do this 2 or 3 times a week.

"Im going to go hunt in the cornfield." Ravenpaw said. Barley nodded as Ravenpaw headed to do his "hunt". Barley had noticed that Ravenpaw had been going out more often then usual, so this time he followed him out there in the cornfield.

Ravenpaw going deeper into the cornfield, heard a rustle, barley was afraid he turn around and pounce on him, but didn't pounce, to his reason being out here was much different.

Ravenpaw got to a clearing where he would always jerk himself off, and he proceeded to stoke his sheath with his tongue, and he proceeded to stroke his member with his tail per usual. Barley was for some reason sexually aroused by this and his member started to get erect. Even though he has had his own mate before, seasons before he met Ravenpaw, he had to question his sexuality now.

Since the wind started to blow, Barleys scent went towards Ravenpaws nose, and soon enough, he detected him, he stopped vigorously jerking himself an turned his head quickly.

"Barley?" He said in shock. "Were you spying on me?"

"I guess." He mumbled.

Then Barley realized Ravenpaw was staring at his member.

Barley proceeded to ask,

"Have you ever questioned your sexuality?"

Ravenpaw found out quite quickly what he wanted.

"Let guess, you want to experiment?" His guess was on point.

"I mean we could try, because i doubt we will ever she another she cat come by." Ravenpaw said.

Ravenpaw walked up to barley and started to suck his member, and they both got into the 69 postion, and they both proceeded to suck each others member, and soon enough Ravenpaw shot a load into barleys mouth.

Barley licked his lips and Ravenpaw proceeded to mount him, belly to belly, humping his tail hole faster, and faster, until barley yowled.

"Im going to cum!" As he unloaded on ravenpaws belly and Ravenpaw shot another load into Barleys tail-hole.

"Maybe we should do this some other time." Barley purred in delight.

"We'll see." Ravenpaw said.

Well heres to the very first Request, and to the many more that will come, if you love TomXTom just say what pairing, and i WILL NOT do the same pairing twice.


	11. SwiftXThistle(OC's)

_**Swirlpaw(Shecat)XThistlepelt(Son of talonstar)**_

"Thistlepelt! Featherstep! Reedtooth! Sparrowflight!" The clan had chanted as these 4 warriors got their warrior names.

"Finally," Thistlepelt thought to himself as he looked around. Tonight

was his naming vigil, and then Swirlpaw walked up to him.

She purred and said," You want to have fun with me tomorrow, you'll meet me by the abandoned Twoleg place."

Thistlepelt nodded in agreement as everyone knew that they both shared feeling for each other, and have been seen together a lot recently. He wasnt surprised that their relationship was already at this point. So he waited patiently for his Vigil to be over. The night went by so fast, and when he looked around, he was the only one who stayed up the entire night, his litter-mates were all asleep.

Then he finally walked to the Warriors den and chose the softest bed, plumped himself sown, and slept.

Swiftpaw swiped his nose, for it was becoming dark.

"Wha?" He said tiredly.

"Dont forget." She whispered.

Soon enough, it was moon high and he was there with swiftpaw in the abandoned twoleg place.

"Hello beautiful." Thistlepelt said the moment the bronze pelted she cat padded out of the dark.

"Aww. Same to you." She purred with love in her tone.

"My assessment is tomorrow." She told him.

"Nice." He told her.

"Now enough small talk." She said. "Lets get to buisness." She purred with lust in her voice. She padded over to him and rubbed her tail around his sheath. He felt his member wanting to poke out, but it didn't want to.

"Let me loosen your core with my tongue first. We wouldn't want to hurt you when i enter." He said, stalling her, giving his member some time to erect.

"Sure, why not." She purred.

He put his head in between her hind legs, and proceeded to lick the area like he was grooming it, but with more feeling into it.

"Ooooaaaahh." Swirlpaw moaned as Thistlepelt licked around her core, owetting it with every lick. Finally, his member was fully erect, and ready to enter.

"Wait!" Swirlpaw said."ill suck your member while you are licking my core.

Thistlepelt didnt mind, after all he WAS getting laid.

They went into a position where Swiftpaw had access to his member, and Thistlepelt had access to Swiftpaws core. Swiftpaw put as much of it into her mouth, while managing to rub whatever wasn't in her mouth. While Thistlepelt was licking her core, her liquids sprayed all over his face, and their fur. She moaned deep with pleasure.

Thistlepelt proceeded to mount her, and put his erect member, dripping with precum, into her core.

"Eeepp!" She mewed in a high pitch.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine Thistlepelt fine." She said as her core was in pain for the second, and started to feel the pleasure.

Soon enough, he started to pound faster and faster.

"Oooaaahh, this is great!" Thistlepelt moaned in pleasure.

"I think im about to cum!" He proceeded to yowl at his loudest and came into the she cat.

"Ill be delighted to bear your kits Thistlepelt." She purred in delight as she nuzzed her mate.

3 moons later,

Talonstar and thistlepelt looked the batch of kits, a tom and 2 she cats, newly crowned mother Swiftflight was proud of her litter and Talonstar looked at his Grandkits, and just couldnt resist the cuteness.

"These are a fine batch of kits Thistlepelt, just like your mothers first batch." Talonstar said happily


	12. SpottedXFire

Firepaw had a huge crush on spottedleaf, though it would be forbidden to even be seen with each other unless she was helping him in a clan matter. He would go and check up on her every now and then, , and sometimes even get a thorn in his paw on purpose just to get close to her. The scent she had was just so lovely to him, he could say she was his catnip! From time to time she would give Firepaw that look where as she did love him back, though it was forbidden.

"Hey Spottedleaf." Firepaw said walking into the medicine cat den.

"Oh hello Firepaw. What brings you here today." The she-cat asked.

"Nothing really, if you need help, i have the time to help." Firepaw said calmly.

"Well there ARE a couple of herbs i need to get. Ill just tell your mentor you'll be coming with me." She said, starting to walk over to lionheart.

"Ok follow me." Spottedleaf said, moving her tail in a 'come here' movement. Firepaw followed as he she-cat padded out of camp.

Firepaw sped his pace up to be next to the she cat. He began to wonder his future, and who he would be. Then, Firepaw spoke.

"So Spottedleaf," he began," whenever im near a she cat, my lower body starts to tingle. When around specific cats."

"Really?" She asked while looking at the catmint plants she found. "Ravenpaw came to me with the same question. Which cats specifically?"

"Well," Firepaw began shyly ," its mainly Sandpaw and you Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf purred with amusement.

"Well it isn't the first time someone found me attractive."

"Really?" Firepaw said with surprise in his voice.

"Well at one point some other toms liked me, but thats a story for another time."

"Well then..." Firepaw said looking down at his paws.

"Will you... you..." He stammered.

"Spit it out now." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Will you mate with me?"

She pondered for a second. It after all was against the warrior code to mate, for they may end up with kits.

She finally decided.

"Unmm. Sure, i mean everyone know we have the same feelings for each other and me and you going into the woods alone only feeds elders gossip."

Firepaw purred and said:"Now get into a hunters crouch."

She listened and got into the crouch, and proceeded to lift her tail up. Her core glistening in the noons sun. Her cores scent veiled Firepaws nose and soon enough his member was erect. He proceeded to stick it in slowly.

"Oaaah" Spottedleaf moaned as her tight core was penetrated by the apprentices member. Firepaw slowly started to increase his pace, and Spottedleaf seemed to have been loving it.

"Oh Firepaw faster!" She said and firepaw proceeded to go faster and she was moaning even harder as Firepaws member was stretching her core.

Firepaw pulled it out of her core and said;

"Suck it."

She obeyed and proceeded to suck his member, already covered with his pre cum. Firepaw moaned to this sensation, as it was satisfying his needs. He could no longer hold in his load.

"IM-M-M-M CUUUMMMMING!" He yowled as he pumped his load into her mouth, and some dripping out of her mouth because there was just so much.

"You taste good firepaw." She said as the apprentice laid on his back clearly out of energy.

"Well did you enjoy it?" He said, panting every couple of seconds.

"Every second of it." she said with a purr afterwards.

_**Well there ya go readers, sorry if it took this so long to come out, i am canceling the other story in my profile to remake it, and hopefully enough, it will be better than the older one. Leave a review and favorite if you love this.**_


	13. ThornstarXLittlepaw(Request)

_**A request i just couldn't deny from a faithful reader, just like all of you, here is a request from Morningleap. This story alone, i put the most effort into it, i hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Thornstar remembers the day that Flamestar made Littlepaw his apprentice. Thornstar knew that Littlepaw was the one for him, ever since he was an apprentice, and even in their first battle, he shielded her from many claw marks, and hoped she felt the same way as he did. It had only been a quarter moon since he was given his leader name, and he was probably the youngest leader in the past seasons. Finally the day came where Littlepaw would do her assessment and will hopefully pass.

He padded up to Sedgeclaw as Mentors are never allowed to asses their apprentices.

"So how is Littlepaw on her assessment?" Thornstar asked calmly.

"She is doing pretty well actually. A bit better than my old apprentice actually." Sedgeclaw told Thornstar. It was almost sun high and then Thornstar padded out into the clearing. The bobtails pelt shone as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Congratulations." Thornstar said to Littlepaw, whose white pelt turned around quickly and soon enough, she made eye contact for half a second, and her blue eyes quickly turned away.

"Thank you Thornstar" she nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Tomorrow when the moon is full, and before we go to the gathering will be your warrior naming ceremony." He said. "Now Littlepaw, let us hunt, for you will need your energy for later." She nodded at his words. He knew she would follow him alone, so he would be able to make his move.

As they hunted, Littlepaw saw a vole that had her name on it, she went into a hunters crouch and slowly crept to it. Her tail up high kept her from making nosies with leaves, but also exposed her core. Thornstar saw his chance and went in to take a lick at her exposed core.

"Eeeep" a shrill whine of shock jolted through her body, and the vole heard it and ran away.

Passively angry at her mentor she said.

"Why did you do that." Her voice so calm it could've sounded more like a purr.

"Well to be honest." He began." I have always loved you, even if you haven't noticed, i do, and i was just wondering if you wanted to be mates."

Littlepaw knew this day would come, but she didn't know he would confront her like this! She knew what mating was from her den-mates and gatherings, how apprentices would share tongues on who and when they mated.

"Well?" Thornstars green eyes looked at her.

"Well i DO want to be mates with you…" she said shyly."…but i just dont think I'm ready for it yet." She said getting quieter by each sentences end.

She could see his whiskers twitch in annoyance. She quickly added:

"Im not rejecting you, I'm just not ready to mate."

"I see." He said calmly.

"He's taking it to well." She thought to herself. Thornstar had had meltdowns before because he didn't get something done his way. She tasted the air and scented a shrew. She went into her hunting crouch once more and swiftly killed the shrew, and as the blood scent welled her nose, Thornstar found his chance. He swiftly ran up to her, putting his weight on her, grabbing her by the scruff, making her kit functions work, as her muscles relaxed, as he slowly moved himself into the position. His member already starting to erect, and she could already see what was going to happen she cried.

"What are you doing?" She looked scared and she had a fear scent going on, yet only a skilled nose can separate a different scent. The scent of excitement.

"You want this now dont you?" Thornstar purred

"Nononononono" she said timidly and her voice got quieter, a secret side of her DID want this, but not the side this was happening in.

"Dont you lie to me, i can smell it through your fear scent." He growled.

"Now." He said." This may hurt a bit, but it will become pleasurable soon." He purred.

She was scared but also thought.

"At least he warned me about the pain."

He circled his member around her core, making her feel pleasure, but she just couldn't let him get away with this.

She passively yelled

"Stop i…mhp" her yell was cut short as he stuck a strong stick into her mouth.

"Prepare yourself Littlepaw, im going in." He said while slowly putting his member into her core. She felt a lot of pain as his member broke her barrier. Her face welled up with tears of pain.

"Ooaahh starclan" he moaned." It looks like im your first, and you are my first too." He said it in the purred manor again. His member was going in and out in a slow pace, but soon enough it was going in and out faster than a hare can run. She was moaning, but not only in pain, but with pleasure. Thornstar noticed this quickly and said;

"You want to go faster huh?"

Littlepaw shook her head in a "no" manor, but i with little hope, he went faster. The stick in her mouth to restrain the pain she was in was just so close to snapping. Before it did so, Thornstar couldn't hold it in anymore and yowled to the star.

"IM CUUMMMINNG" as his juices went into her core, and slowly dripped out of her core, which in the immediate area surrounding fur was pinkish, due to the mixing of blood and his juices.

He proceeded to place his still erect member in her face and order.

"Suck it."

She gained the will power to refuse, but moments later he growled and he forced his member into her mouth, and just like her core, slowly increased his speed. He was panting heavily after all, he was the only one moving. His dark brown underbelly was the only thing she could see. He was now moaning louder, for his pleasure was becoming greater.

"I cant hold it anymore!" He said as his juices went all over Littlepaws face. He fell straight on his back. Littlepaw to tired to run back to camp to tell them what happend. Thornstar looked at her sigh a apologetic look on his face.

"Im sorry Littlepaw. I just let my instincts take over." He said with a quiver in his voice.

"Its ok" she muzzled him.

"After all we are mates."

Next night before gathering

"From this day forth you shall be known as Littlestep." Thornstar recited.

"Littlestep! Littlestep! Littlestep!"

Littlestep twined her tail around Thornstars tail, and then she said.

"Are we headed to the gathering now." She said with a purr.

"Yes we are" Thornstar said. And they proceeded to walk together until they got there.

* * *

_**Ok even though Littlepaw did like it a little, it was still rape due to lack of consent. Still i hope you liked it. Place a request and review if you want more.**_

_**Talonstar is out :3**_


	14. TigerXFire (Request)

FireheartXTigerstar( request for Iawsonsog/Yoai)

Sorry for missing the request, that was my bad on my part, so here you go! The missing fanfic is here!

* * *

Fireheart was hunting some mice are around the shadowclan border, nothing unusual, until he

Scented, something he could remember so vivid that tried to kill him, something that hated him since he came to the forest.

"Tigerstar!" He gasped as the scent became more clear. Fur rustling he decided to survey the area for the thunderclan defector. Nothing was found, and as soon as he thought he was safe, he was pounced on by a mysterious creature. He took one deep breath and soon realized it was what he feared. It took him by surprise and put him with his face in the ground.

"Mouse-dung!" He exclaimed.

"Well arent you happy to see me? After all you are the reason i was kicked out of Thunderclan." Tigerstar snarled.

"You destroyed my image once you stopped me from becoming Thunderclans leader." He growled

He looked at the ginger toms tail-hole. He smirked.

"It looks like you have something i can destroy as well." He said with revenge in his voice.

Tigerstars member started to get erect and Fireheart could already feel the member getting close to his tail hole.

"Starclan please no." He thought to himself. Fireheart struggled to get back up, but the bigger tom could only shove him into the ground more.

"Resisting will make it harder on yourself." He snarled in anger.

"Now i shall begin." He said ramming his huge member into his tail hole.

A muffed cry could be heard as firehearts face was in the dirt. He realized he could not escape this fate.

Tigerstar proceeded to speed up as fast as he could, making firehearts tail hole to bleed a little. All fireheart could do is yelp and groan in pain, as the huge member ravaged his tail hole.

"You are feeling a pain much worse than claws aren't you." He said to fireheart while keeping a fast pace as his member was entering in and out of firehearts tail hole. Soon enough the tom yowled as he filled him with his hate, and yet, continued to furiously increase his pace as he entered and exited firehearts tail hole.

Soon enough, Tigerstars juices were leaking out of firehearts tail hole, and then fireheart felt the tom dismount him.

"Is it over starclan?" He whispered under his breath.

The tom proceeded to shove his member into firehearts face and furiously causing fireheart to gag and tear up, as the pain was to much for him.

Tigerstar proceeded to snarl and release all his juices into firehearts mouth. Fireheart fell on his side exhausted from what had just occurred. Being showered in tigerstars juices, he closed his eyes hoping this was just a very bad dream.

"Oh your not dreaming." He growled "This is what you deserve kittypet." Tigerstar snarled at Fireheart and put sand on his pelt.


	15. IvypoolXHawkfrost(Request)

_**HawkfrostXIvypool(Requested by Iawsonsog)**_

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS OR THESE CHARACTERS, THESE BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER, I AM JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS STORY**.Ok here comes the request that i finished within a day. Enjoy.

* * *

Ivypool still went to the Dark forest after her warrior ceremony, even if she was told to be a spy for them. The real reason she had come there in the first place was because she had fallen in love. Not what anyone wouldve expected from the dark forest, but it seems that it has happened, for Ivypool had fallen in love with hawkfrost.

"Well time to head back to the dark forest." She told herself in a sing song tone.

She padded to her nest next to dovewing and fell asleep quickly.

She woke up in to the smell of decay.

"Never get used to that smell now can you." A masculine tom said from behind.

She turned around and saw her dark forest mentor.

"I guess." She said.

"Follow me." Hawkfrost said.

They were both headed deeper into the dark forest, and they were both alone.

Anxiety cluched at Ivypools stomach as they were just alone and she loved him so fiercely.

"Ok we are going to practice some 'battle' moves." She knew something was different about him today, but decided to ignore it.

"Hunting crouch now." He commanded. She proceeded to do so, but as much as she loved him, she raised her tail up, exposing her tail hole.

Hawkfrost saw Ivypools exposed core and couldnt resist but lick it. Her core became so wet within a couple of seconds.

"Do that again." Ivypool asked, with the tingling sensation in her core.

"Ill do more that just lick it." Hawkfrost said and pounced on her back and his member grew erect. Soon enough she found Hawkfrost inside of her, at first, slowly pounding away at her core.

"Oaaah Hawkfrost, I love this so much! My core is so tight and your member is stretching me so much!" She yowled as it was her first time.

"Yes, you are so tight and thats what i love about you." He proceeded to increase his pace by a little.

Ivypool proceeded to yowl." Do me faster! Harder!"

Hawkfrost obliged and went to the max speed. Hawkfrost now moaning due to then pleasure, he decided to pound on her harder.

Ivypool loved the sensation in her core and soon enough, she started to buck her hips back so she could get more of Hawkfrost into her. Surely enough, it worked, causing more pleasure for the both of them.

Soon enough Hawkfrost could hold his juices for no more and yowled:

"IM GOING TO CUM!"

Unloading his juices into the she cat, he proceeded to put his member, with cum still on it, infront of Ivypool.

"Suck it" he commanded. She giggled and obliged.

Starting slow, she wrapped her tongue around his member, and he moaned with pleasure, and as she licked his member, he soon enough decided to speed up in her mouth. As his member went deeper into her throat, she started to gag on his member. A minute or two passes, then Hawkfrost can no longer hold his juices in, cumming all over her face and mouth. What ever was left in her mouth, she swallowed.

"That was great Hawkfrost." She purred.

"Now since our fun is done, lets get back to training." He said.

* * *

If you enjoyed, leave a review, if you want to read more, favorite this story, next story in progress is SquirrelXAsh


	16. AshXSqurriel(Request)

_**SquirrelflightXAshfur**_

_**Ok here is a request from a reviewer, and i DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THE STORY, THEY ARE PRODUCTS OF ERIN HUNTER. Now enjoy**_

* * *

Ashfur walked up to Dustpelt to notify him her was going to hunt alone. Duspelt nodded his head and went out of camp. Squirrelflight knows something is up and decides to cover her scent up, and follows him into the woods. She slowly stalks him to the abandon twoleg place.

She sees his member erect, and he starts to stroke it with his front paws, and he was moaning quietly. He was doing that a steady pace, his member finally stop expanding, and squirrelflight could only think one thing.

"His member is bigger than brambleclaws."

He stopped stroking his member and scented the air. He smelt something very good. Squirrelflight soon realized it was her heat scent coming off of her.

She tried to run away but her face was soon placed into the dirt as Ashfur placed himself on top.

"This is going to be twice as fun squirrelflight." He said, as his huge member was barely touching her core. Ashfur proceeded to circle his member around her core, and squirrelflight tried to yell out for help.

"Some cat ." Her mouth soon covered with moss.

"Dont you ruin this for me Squirrelflight." Ashfur growled he plunged his member into her core.

A muffed yelp is that came from Squirrelflight and he plunged his member deeper into her. For once she was questioning her love for brambleclaw. Was she in love with brambleclaw, or ashfur?

She managed to spit the moss out of her mouth, and she tried to scream for help, but instead, it came out as;

"Harder and faster Ashfur!" She realized what she had just requested.

"Ok then my love." Ashfur obliges and speeds up his pace and starts to pound her harder.

She began to wonder what was happening, her will was split into two, one side wants to claim that she was raped, the other claims that she has a lot of fun with Ashfur.

"Ashfur please fill me up with your seed! I want it so bad!" Squirrelflight told ashfur.

"Here it comes!" Ashfur said, while filing her core up with his warm seed. Squirrelflight loved the sensation of warm seed going into her body. But after that he continued to pound his member in her core, still slightly slower that the previous speed, but squirrelflight didnt mind to much. Ashfur soon regained the energy to continue his previous speed and his member was entering and exiting her core so much.

"I have seconds for you Squirrelflight." He said while pumping her core full of seed once more. The feeling of Ashfurs warm seed pumping her core was great.

"Now squirrelflight, my member is going to go into your mouth." She opened her mouth as his huge member entered her mouth, and whatever didnt fit i her mouth, she simply used her front paws to stoke them.

"This is so good Squirrelflight!" He said. She made a moan of approval and continuously stroked his member. Soon enough her stokes became faster, making Ashfur moan even louder with pleasure. Ashfur proceeded to make his member go deeper into her throat, making her gag constantly. Squirrelflight began to tear up for it somewhat hurt when his huge member made her gag. The gaging sound seemed to turn ashfur on even more, and his member hardened even more when it went in and out.

Soon enough ashfur could hold no more. While his member was in her mouth, he told her:

"Looks like i have thirds for you squirrelflight!" He said as his seed went into her mouth, some of it dripping out, some of it going down her throat. Yet again, the warm sensation filled her mouth and she couldn't think what was better. She licked her lips for whatever started to drip out of her mouth and swallowed whatever was in her mouth.

She proceeded to suck his member and stroke it, and Ashfur was just laying on his back, letting squirrelflight do what she wanted, he continued to moan as squirrelflight gave him what he wanted. Once more, without warning, Ashfurs seed proceeded to fly all over Squirrelflights face and pelt.

But it wasn't over yet. Squirrelflight got on top of Ashfur, bucked her hips up and down while on his member. They were both enjoying it so much, she said," Brambleclaw never lasted this long." While bucking her hips and down.

Ashfur couldnt help say," Great starclan this amazing."

At last, he launched one more load into her core, and her core, overloaded with ashfurs seed, was dripping so much.

"Lets go to the river to clean ourselves up, our tongues wont do much." Squirrelflight said as ashfur nodded in approval.

* * *

_**Ok i must admit, i rewrote this one like 2 times because the first time, ashfur sounded like a murderer. The second because it was too short.**_

_**But if you loved the story, favorite**_

_**If you want to see more, review**_

_**And if you want to see characters in my stories, review or pm me :) **_

_**ANOTHER NOTE: A Talons Shift will be updated weekly, for 1500 word chapters have to be well thought out.**_

_**The next Request in line is a TomXTom, Darkstripe and tigerstar!**_

_**That is all Talonstar out :)**_


	17. TigerstarXDarkstripe(Request)

TigerstarXDarkstripe(Request)

Sorry this so long to come out, ive been working on my side project

"A talons shift: chapter 1" and i was on a roll. _**Btw I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS, THE FAMILY FANTASY SERIES NOW ENJOY THIS LEMON.**_

"Banished by my own clan, for treasonous acts, hmm, not how i thought id go." Darkstripe thought to himself.

"Welp better go off to shadowclan, i know ill be more welcome than anyone from thunderclan." He grumbled.

He went to the shadowclan border and was soon pounced on by someone.

"Hey get off of me." He growled." I need to see Tigerstar."

"This is him." Tigerstar growled.

"Well im off to a great start to good start." He thought.

"What brings you to shadowclan territory Darkstripe?" He growled, still pinning him down.

"I wish to join Shadowclan." Darkstripe said." I was banished from thunderclan by that stupid kittypet." His voice turned into a low growl.

"How do i know you didnt turn spy for Firestar?" He snarled at the name of Firestar.

"How must i prove it Tigerstar?" Darkstripe asked.

Tigerstar gave a devious smile. His member erected. Longer than the time he raped that kittypet.

"Well if you want to prove yourself, you wouldn't mine this!" He yowled as rammed his member up his tailhole.

Darkstripe yowled in massive pain as tigerstars member ran in and out of his tight tailhole, after all, tailholes where never meant for this kind of treatment.

"Tigerstar stop your ruining my tailhole!" He growled in pain.

"You wanted to prove yourself, now prove it!" Tigerstar growled.

"Buck your hips!" He commanded. Darkstripe did what he was told. Darkstripe knew Tigerstar was taking advantage of him, he figured that he made tigerstar happy, he would let him into shadowclan so he went along with it, but not enjoy it.

"Im going faster!" Tigerstar told darkstripe, and like he said, his long member went in and out of Darkstripe, who was moaning in pain. Soon enough Tigerstar shot a load of his seed into his tailhole.

"That was nice." Tigerstar said.

"Are we done now?" Darkstripe asked.

"No, not yet." he said "Now you will suck my member." He growled.

Darkstripe hissed with annoyance but proceeded to place his member in his mouth, and started to suck it.

"Good Darkstripe, good." Tigerstar said as Darkstripe was sucking on his member. Soon enough Tigerstar was bucking his hips forward, and it started to make darkstripe gag. Darkstripe let a tear of pain out.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" Tigerstar yowled as Darkstripes mouth got filled with tigerstars second load of seed.

"Now we are done Darkstripe." He said,"Welcome to shadow clan, now clean yourself up."

_**If you loved this Lemon, please like, follow,favorite or even place a request for more to come! Now for SnowfurXThistleclaw next.**_


	18. Status update:Quelist as of 108

Ok so you guys and gals may realize that im getting a bit more requests than i can handle, so this is the status on the ones i have recived requests for:

SnowfurXThistleclaw:Partially complete

LeafpoolXMothwing:Brainstorming phase

AshfurXSkyfeather:Not started

I should have all 3 done by Sunday afternoon at latest, maybe saturday night if i go fast.

This has been a Clan meeting hosted by Talonstar of Moonclan

(BTW A new chapter of my other story A TALONS SHIFT will be out soon)


	19. SnowfurXThistleclaw(Requested)

SnowfurXThistleclaw(Request)

_**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS, THE FAMILY FANTASY SERIES NOW ENJOY THIS LEMON.**_

Snowfur was talking to her sister Bluefur over by the fresh kill pile, and Thistleclaw looked hungrily, not at the prey, no, but at Snowfur, since he had loved her since he was a apprentice. He had his plan all set out to get Snowfur to be all his. He would wait till the morning hunting patrol, and then go in a pair with her, and then do what he must.

*Next sunrise*

Sunfall was choosing the hunting patrol, but Thistleclaw had woken up early.

"Well aren't you an early bird!" Sunfall exclaimed.

"Oversleeping catches no prey." Thistleclaw simply stated.

"Right, so just get these cats, as you will be hunting in pairs."

"Snowfur, Adderfang, Windpelt, Dappletail and yourself." He told him.

"Yes Sunfall." He said to him.

He walked over to Snowfur and woke her up.

"Huh?" She said sleepily.

"You want to go hunting in a pair?" He asked.

"Sure. just let me groom my pelt." She said as she started to groom her pelt.

Thistleclaw proceeded to wake up the others and then he proceed to wait for Snowfur.

"Come on Snowfur, walking doesn't catch any prey." He said energetically

So they both went deep into Thunderclan territory and they were content that they would catch some good prey.

Snofur scented a mouse. She followed its scent and now, she was ready to pounce on it. She leaped as she killed the plump mouse with a single bite.

See looked what she caught for a second and before she knew it she was on the ground, with her rear end up to the sky.

"Thistleclaw what are you doing?" Her voice quivered when she asked that.

"Im here for my prize Snowfur, i remember along time ago you said we could mate when were both warriors, and now we are alone, and i will take what you promised me so long ago." His voice changed with a purr. His member extending.

"Not now! Im in heat!" She hissed, she knew she wasn't stronger than the tom, so she tried to persuade him.

"To bad, imagine how long i had to wait for this!" Thistleclaw said as he rammed his member into her core.

Snowfur yelped in pain, and Thistleclaw moaned in pleasure, as his member stretched her core.

"Your so tight Snowfur! This HAS to be your first time!" Thistleclaw moaned as he was plunging his member deeper and deeper into Snowfur. She starts to tear up. She didn't like this one bit as he pounded her harder and faster.

"Im going to cum!" He yowled as he released a load of his seed into her for dripping with the warm seed in her core, he proceeded to shove his member into her tailhole.

"OUCH!" She howled as her tail hole was even tighter than her core. Thistleclaw was now drooling and he was pounding harder when he was in her tail hole.

"This is always what i wanted!"Thistleclaw yowled as he suddenly pounded harder in her tail hole, and soon enough, he released more seed into her, only this time into her tail hole.

Snowfurs rear end, now sore from the punishment it took , could now rest.. but without warning, half of Thistleclaw's member was shoved into her mouth, and a muffled cry of pain could be heard, but now he was shoving his member even deeper into her mouth, and soon deep throating her.

She made a gagging sound, and this only seemed to give Thistleclaw more energy,he thrusted back and forward more and more, and soon enough, he unloaded his last batch of seed into her, and her mouth was filled with his seed, and some was dripping out. She didn't want him to get any more ideas, so she swallowed it.

"Now that wasn't to bad now was it?" He said.

She lied to herself and shook her head in the No fashion. Sooner or later she forgave his actions and they became mates and had Whitekit.

_**There we go, another lemon done, and now, i shall do the next request in order, LeafpoolXMothwing next! If you love these lemons, Like, favorite and/or review, and if you want more request!**_

_**Talonstar out!**_


	20. LeafXMoth(Request)

_**MothwingXLeafpool(Request)**_

_**Sorry if this took so long to post, I was taking a mini break, and i just needed to brainstorm. Well time for the note that ensures i don't get sued XD.**_

_**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS, THE FAMILY FANTASY SERIES NOW ENJOY THIS LEMON.**_

It was another Medicine cat meeting per usual they were laying by the Moonpool, waiting for the last straggler to come, and soon enough, Mothwing and Willowbreeze.

"Sorry we are late!" She huffed. "A kit has been in the nursery for a while because of sickness. On the bright side, they haven't shown a sign of advance infection." She said

"Well thats a good thing to hear." Leafpool said."Now lets go inside, we are wasting Moonlight." The medicine cats walked into the moon pool, and took a drink of water. They all soon fell asleep.

Leafpool wakes up in a perfect place. No. Not the usual starry clearing, but a place that would be in a warriors dream. She wondered how she she got into this dream, and soon enough, she saw Mothwing jump and a bird had been captured. She took a bite out of the bird and ate it.

"Mothwing, why are you here? Why are you not talking to starclan?" Leafpool asked, confused."

"Its really simple Leafpool." Mothwing began."I don't believe in Starclan, so i don't end up in the area were these dead cats end up." Angry, Leafpool almost clawed at her face, but soon realized that not everyone could believe in Starclan. She sighed and decided to ask her some questions.

"So how is Riverclan?" She asked Mothwing.

"All is well, aside from the kit."Mothwing stated.

"Well isn't it heat season too?" Leafpool asked.

"Ah, yes it is, and fortunately enough, not a single she cat has been raped, which is astonishing, because there is usually one or two that do."

"It seems to be the same at Thunderclan." She told Mothwing.

Then they both smelled each others heat scent. Mothwing shuffled her paws, and Leafpool looked away as things got awkward , and then for a moment they looked into each others eyes and saw the same feeling. Lust.

"It wouldn't technically be breaking the medicine cat code if we are to mate with each other is it? Last time i check i can't get kits from mating with another she-cat." Leafpool asked.

"What does it matter to me? I don't even believe in starclan!"

Mothwing pounced on Leafpool and started licking her core.

"Oah, it feels good, but not as good as a real member going inside you." She said.

Mothwing proceed to lick her core in a circling motion allowing Leafpool to feel more pleasure.

"This feels so good…" Leafpool repeated as a moan. Soon enough Mothwing put her tongue as deep as it will go. This got old very quickly as Leafpool became unsatisfied.

"How about you use your tail?" Leafpool suggested.

"Not a bad idea!" Mothwing exclaimed as she stuck her tail into Leafpools core, which was deep since she had mated with Crowfeather before.

"That feels a lot better and more pleasurable." Leafpool told Mothwing as she proceeded to do the same thing to Mothwing.

"That does feel good!" Mothwing said as Leafpool started to move her tail around her core, which was now dripping.

Mothwing dove in deeper into Leafpool, and Leafpool moaned more and more, until her juices came out.

Leafpool was now panting, as she had just released her juices all over the ground, and Mothwing proceeded to lick it up.

Leafpool continuted to move her tail in an up and down motion as Mothwing licked the remaining juices in Leafpool's core.

At last, Mothwing released her juices as leafpool was licking her core, covering her face in her juices. They both purred in pleasure as they have satisfied their needs, but unknowingly Jayfeather was stroking his member to them the entire time.

_**So if you liked this chapter, please review, and request. If you want to read more, follow my story.**_

_**Talonstar**_


	21. SparrowpeltXSnowpelt(Request)

**_SnowpeltXSparrowpelt(Request)_**

**_DUE TO BEING BACKED UP ON REQUESTS, I HAVE COME UP WITH A NEW SYSTEM. FIRST REQUEST, AND WITHIN THE FIRST 5 REQUESTS THAT COME IN, I WILL COMPETE THOSE REQUESTS, AND POST THEM ALL AT ONCE(yes in separate stories) AND REPEAT._**

Sparrowpelt joined the Dark Forest to become a powerful cat, and she trained constantly with her mentor, Snowpelt, who was a nice looking tom, and sometimes couldn't help but think how handsome he was, but her lessons involved revoking these feelings. But this time she had a perfect plan to get it on with her mentor. This month was heat season so she would use her natural advantages to get what she wants.

She fell asleep in her den at night per usual, and then woke up to the scent of death and decay.

"Welcome back Sparrowpelt." Snowpelts deep voice said, and Sparrowpelt looked back at Snowpelt in acknowledgment.

"So what are we practicing today?" She asked.

"We are going to practice more battle moves per usual."Snowpelt said.

"Now imagine your enemy looking at you, he is ready to harm anyone in your clan due to the tensions that have been rising." Snowpelt began. "Now get into a hunting crouch."

Sparrowpelt found this to be her chance, and she obeyed him as she did go into a hunting crouch, but then also moved her tail up, allowing her heat scent to flow.

"No no no no put your tai…" Snowpelt said until he smelt the heat scent coming off of her. He looked at her core, which was already a bit wet. He couldn't help, but to walk up and take a lick at her core.

She twitched a little when Snowpelt had licked her core. Snowpelt could feel his member coming out of its sheath, and soon enough, he found himself going into the mating position.

"Put it in Snowpelt."Sparrowpelt basically begged for Snowpelts member, which was a little big longer than the tom standards, and he proceeded to slowly put it in.

"Ahhhh." Sparrowpelt moaned as he slowly moved his member in and out of her core. "That feels good!" She said, as Snowpelt gradually sped his pace up.

"Faster Snowpelt faster!" Sparrowpelt begged as she was getting pounded by the tom, and he did go at the fastest pace he could go.

Sparrowpelt was moaning loudly as Snowpelts moaning of pleasure had turned into a low growl, a early sign of a continued to hump her at the pace he was already going until he could hold it in no more.

"IM CUMMING" He yowled as he pumped his seed into the she-cat. The warm seed filled her core as she moaned in pleasure. Snowpelt, panted as he was a bit out of breath.

Sparrowpelt decided it was time for her to have fun, so she put all her weight on him, and started to suck his member.

"Oh that is great!" Snowpelt couldn't help saying that.

Sparrowpelt, with Snowpelts member still inside of her mouth, acknowledged it and contented to suck. She circled her tongue on his member, and Snowpelt was enjoying it a lot. Snowpelt bucked his hips forward and back, making his member go deeper into her mouth, and soon her throat. It made Sparrowpelt gag a lot.

She contented to do so until he climaxed once more, filling her mouth full of his warm seed. She swallowed what she could and proceeded to lick his member clean, having done that she purred and said."I love you."

"I love you to Sparrowpelt, but we must let this be a secret between the both of us."Snowpelt told Sparrowpelt.

They sat in the forest with their tails twirled around each others until Sparrowpelt slowly faded back into reality.

_**OK AFTER THIS STORY, BY THE 17TH THE STORIES LISTED HERE SHALL BE COMPLETE:**_

_**IslandXDuskXLightXSnow(OC's)**_

_**LeafXJay**_

_**BlueXSilverXRobin(OCs)**_

_**BrambleXJay**_


	22. AshfurXSkyfeather(Request)

_**AshfurXSkyfeather**_

_**This was supposed to come out in the last update, but i completely forgot to make it and put it in. So here is the request that i forgot to answer.**_

It was a full moon, all the warriors and apprentices were out of camp, some hunting for a midnight snack, others at the gathering, the elders fast asleep, and no queens, and she found it quite peaceful. She did have one cat she loved so much she would put her hate for kits aside for, if they were his of course. She walked into the moonlight. Her dark blue back shined in the moonlight, as she saw him come back in from his moonlight hunt. His grey pelt that looked so sleek, as if it was freshly groomed, he came back with a squirrel.

"_My favorite_." she thought to herself, and she proceeded to walk up to him.

He noticed her immediately, and put the squirrel down and asked.

"Do you want to share this? The elders were feed some time ago."

"I'd be delighted Ashfur." She walked next to him, laid down, and started to eat.

"So Ashfur." She began, with a mouthful of prey."I was wondering about us." The moment she said that, Ashfur looked at Skyfeather.

"Continue." Ashfur asked anxiously.

"I was wondering if you would be mine, and I'd be yours, and we could start a family and all that." She said, as she completely forgot her dislike for kits.

Ashfur stared into her yellow eyes and she was afraid of rejection, but he simply asked.' So you want to be mates with me?" There was a pause of fear from both of them for a second, on the inside of course. Then Ashfur raised his voice. "I have always loved you! Of course ill be your mate."

Skyfeather was overjoyed that Ashfur had agreed to be her mate, and she had rushed to the warriors den, but forgot to tell Ashfur to follow her, so she poked her head out and said in the most sexily voice she had,"Come here." Ashfur knew what she meant immediately and unsheathed his member, and tackled her the moment he got in.

She purred in delight, he was ready for her. "Stick it in Ashfur." She asked, her voice basically radiated with lust.

Ashfur obliged and stuck it in, and immediately after, she yelped in pain as he pounded her core. He slowly increased his speed,each time he went inside, his member went in deeper, and then decided to increase his pace, and as he went deeper, it gave Skyfeather the feeling of pleasure, and the feeling of pain.

Soon enough Ashfurs member was at the deepest part of her core, and yet, some of his member was still out, so she decided to wrap her tail around his member. This worked out well to her surprise, as every time he went inward, her tail stoked his member, and this gave Ashfur twice the pleasure. Soon enough Skyfeather felt a warm sensation in her core, as if it was being filled. She looked down as she realized that Ashfur had realeased his seed into her core, and for a moment she was about to yowl in horror, but then she remembered that she would be ok with having kits as long as they were Ashfur. Ashfur dismounted her and was laid on his back, but Skyfeather didn't stop with that, she proceeded to put her paws on his member and started to jerk him off.

Skyfeather also used her tail to continue pleasuring herself in her seed soaked core, as Ashfurs member was in her mouth, Ashfur was being pleasured. Skyfeather started to suck, and he started to moan louder and louder until he climaxed once more. Her mouth, now filled with Ashfurs seed, she swallowed whatever she had in her mouth, and soon enough she climaxed, and juices came out of her core, onto the warrior bedding.

"I love you."Ashfur nuzzled his mate. Skyfeather replied."I love you too." They cleaned up their mess before the warriors came back.

In the elders den, Sandstorm was talking to Greystripe.

"Back in our day, we didn't mate in our clan camp, we at least went a few tail lengths away." Greystripe nodded in agreement.

3 moons later…

Congratulations Skyfeather, you are now a mother to 3 kits, a tom and 2 she kits." Jayfeather said, as Ashfur went to see his new kits.

1 looked like him and the other 2 looked like Skyfeather.

Even though Skyfeather didn't like kits, she would put that aside to love these kits with her life.

_**Well here we go, if i didn't do this when the requester asked why it wasn't up, i would feel bad, while I'm at it, i have started on the request of IslandXDuskXLightXSnow. After that will be BlueXSilverXRobin, then JayXLeaf, JayXCinder , and last but not least, BrambleXJay. Also i will try to update my other story, The Talons Shift, which i was inspired to make by Toxic PhlameZ, you should check him out.**_

_**Talonstar**_


	23. JayXLeaf

JaypawXLeafpool(request)

_**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS, THE FAMILY FANTASY SERIES NOW ENJOY THIS LEMON.**_

It had been a good while since Jaypaw had become a medicine cat, but occasionally he would wander into others dream, and once, he wandered into Leafpools dream. This is what happened on that encounter.

Jaypaw woke up in a dreamed area of course, but this was not his dream no, he just needed to figure out whose dream this was. He could smell something off, something he was trained to sniff out from his mentor. He shook of the feeling and decided to investigate. He soon heard moaning coming from a clearing, and upon investigation, he found out whose dream he had entered. It was Leafpool's. She was sitting there with her eyes closed and her tail at her core, except it was going in a circular motion. Jaypaw had learned a little about the reproduction system yet, other than most of the basics. He went to inner recesses of his mind, and soon remembered that She cats only act differently in this manner if they are in heat! So Leafpool must be in heat!

He walked into the clearing and almost instantly, Leafpool realized that someone was there, so she got up, covered her wet core with her tail, and her pelt bristled.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed.

"The usual." He said, acting like wandering into other cats dreams was a "normal" thing."So you are in heat?"

Her pelt heated up with embarrassment as age wrapped her tail around her front paws. She looked at Jaypaw, and in between his legs, his member was showing, Leafpool knowing what power her heat scent had, usually aroused toms, and on rare occasions she cats. She wanted to get out of heat, but she didn't want to send Jaypaw away… She had now developed a plan to get with him.

She went up to him and whispered in his ear."You'll enjoy this." She moved her tail to his member, and her tail grasped it, and started to move it in an up and down fashion. Jaypaw couldn't help but moan to this new sensation he was feeling.

"Go faster Leafpool." Jaypaw said, clearly enjoying this feeling.

Leafpool sped up, and Jaypaw moaned more because this was just so pleasurable to him. For another minute this went on, and then she stopped, going into a hunting crouch.

"Mount me." She said lustfully. Jaypaw, with his erect member, plunged into Leafpools somewhat loose core.

"Oh my, Starclan, you are huge for an apprentice at your age!' She said surprised. He started to move back and forth. Noticing he was having a bit of trouble, she started to buck her hips front and back at the same pace. Jaypaws member was going in and out at a much faster pace now, pleasuring him a lot. This was pleasuring Jaypaw a lot more than it seemed to be pleasuring Leafpool. She wanted more and more, as if she had done it before.

"Harder Jaypaw!" She hissed. Her apprentice listened and and sped up to pound her harder, and her pleasure started to go up more and more. Soon enough Jaypaw felt something warm coming out of his member, and he saw a white goo starting to drip out of Leafpools core. "That is your seed Jaypaw." Leafpool explained. "That is what makes a she cat pregnant in the real world, not the dream world."

Jaypaw pulled his member out, and sighed. Then he felt something warm covering his member once more. He looked down and saw Leafpool sucking at his member. She giggled a bit as she was sucking at his member, and had muffled moans, as Jaypaw was allowed to moan out loud. She started to plunge her mouth on his member, making it deep throat her, and it made her gag and tear up in pain, but continued to pleasure her apprentice. Soon enough Jaypaw realeased another load execept into her mouth, and whatever didn't drip out of her mouth, she swallowed. She looked up at her apprentice.

"Was that great Jaypaw?" He nodded his head in approval/

Jaypaw soon woke back up in the real world, but this time, he could smell his seed due to the dream, and his member was still erect.

Leafpool also awoke, and saw he needed a bit of help getting rid of his member, so she sucked it once more, and the pleasure felt very good, more than the time she did it in the dream world.

He came once more, and her mouth was covered in his seed. Tired, Jaypaws member finally returned to its sheath, and for a reason, Jaypaw was happy.


	24. BrambleXJay

BrambleclawXJayfeather(request)

_**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS, THE FAMILY FANTASY SERIES NOW ENJOY THIS LEMON.**_

Jayfeather was casually walking dreams, as it was his hobby, even though he was told not to do this often, he still does it anyways. As for this time, he was wandering other cats dreams, and soon enough he reached Brambleclaws dream. Toms dreams were usually not visited, mostly because he wanted to see what she cats had to think about everything, but this time, he decided to have a change of schedule.

Brambleclaw was wandering in his dream per usual, but he just happened to see Jayfeather in his dream, and he though he might just put his dream self to the test. He erected his member, and decided to pounce on the "dream" Jayfeather and penetrated his Tail hole. Jayfeather yowled in pain as he had his Tail hole shredded by Brambleclaws huge member.

"Stop it Brambleclaw!" Jayfeather yowled, but Brambleclaw persisted, and moved his member inwards and outwards so that he could get the most pleasure out of this. "I do what i want to you!" Brambleclaw hissed to jayfeather. He continued to pound him harder and faster do to his back talk.

Jayfeather yowled in pain while Brambleclaw was moaning with pleasure, as his Foster-son was in pain. Brambleclaw had no trouble ravaging his "son", as he easily loosened Jayfeathers Tight Tail hole, and soon enough, Brambleclaw let his seed out into Jayfeathers Tail hole, and with his seed, used it as a lubricant to continue his member going at a fast pace in and out of Jayfeathers tail hole. Of course, Brambleclaw didn't think he was doing any harm because it was a dream, but, when jayfeather woke up, his Tail-hole hurt some much, he couldn't sit down properly for a half moon.

_**Sorry if this doesn't seem as good as it could've been, i was studying hard and i remembered i had to do this lemon as well. Bad grades=No lemons, and no lemons means unhappiness. I hope you understand. The others will be posted soon, just a minor setback**_


	25. JayXCinder(Request)

JayXCinder(Request)

Jayfeather was quite mad at his brother, Lionblaze, for many reasons, new and old, and he decided he needed a plan for revenge. Though it has been a claw moon since the battle against the Dark forest, he knew he needed to harm Lionblaze, but he knew he couldn't do it physically, but how would he. Then, he heard a faint whisper with a vibe that went down his spine.

"The cunning warrior attack neither the body, nor the mind." Jayfeather figured what it meant instantly.

"Cinderheart!" Jayfeather called out.

"Yes Jayfeather?" Cinderheart replied to Jayfeathers call.

"I need help to collect herbs." He said to her calmly.

"Why not get an apprentice to help you." She asked Jayfeather.

"All the apprentices are out training." He simply said. Cinderheart seemed to look around, because he could hear minor sound of shuffling.

"Ok then." She said.

"Lionblaze!" She called out to her mate."Im going to help Jayfeather with herb collection."

He padded up to to his mate."Ok then, i have a surprise waiting when you return." He said calmly.

Cinderheart giggled a bit." Ok then."

Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes, and started to walk out of camp.

Cinderheart noticed that Jayfeather was already heading out of camp, and decided to follow him out.

"Ok which herbs do we need to collect.?" She asked.

"Borage, Poppy, marigold and catmint." Jayfeather listed the needed herbs out.

"Ok lets get them." Cinderheart said, while grooming her fur.

They collected most of the needed herbs, and now, the Catmint was all that was left that needed to be collected.

"Don't pick the ones on the ground!" He warned. "They are not ready, but the ones that are ready are on that ledge." There was a rock with dirt in it, but also catmint growing it. "Can you get it Cinderheart? Im kinda blind here, and helpers have only ever gotten it." He made an excuse up that seemed completely reasonable.

"Sure sure." Cinderheart mumbled as she jumped on the ledge. The ledge seemed to be a bit weak, but she got the catmint from there. "Got it Jayfeather!" She said. But as she said it, the ledge had collapsed just as Jayfeather had planned. She fell, and landed on her paws, but a piece of falling debris hit her in the head and caused her to become unconscious. Now was his time to strike.

He dragged her and the Catmint out of the debris, and since she was still unconscious, he figured he will attack Lionblazes weakness. His heart. He moved her rump up to the air, and moved her tail out of the way to expose her core out to his face. Jayfeather proceeded to lick her core, giving his member time to get out of his sheath.

Soon enough. her core was wet enough, so he decided to put his member into her core. He moaned in pleasure as his member went in and out of her wet core, as she laid there motionlessly. He felt the pleasure that he hadn't felt in a while, like the time with his lesson with his mother in the dream, or during the time when he spied on Leafpool and Mothwing with their little "Session". He continued to plunge his member in and out of Cinderhearts core, he heard a light moaning, and he stopped for a second, fearing she woke up from her unconsciousness, but she was still breathing slowly, showing that it mustve been a reflex.

He continued, with his business, and soon enough, he released his seed into her core, but it didn't stop there,he just sped up, using his seed from his last load, it worked like a lubricant, and let him go faster and faster, with his seed dripping out of her core, as her core wasn't as deep as Leafpools. He once more released his seed into her and his seed was now leaking out due to the sheer amount of seed in her core.

Now, he switched to her tail hole, and his member still covered in his seed, he put his member into her tail hole, and for some reason, it went in with ease, hinting that she may have done this with Lionblaze before hand, but he didn't care now, he felt his pleasure building now, and released his seed into her tail hole, and it was dripping now. His member now heading into its sheath, he cleaned her up, and dragged her back to Thunderclan camp.

_**Sorry if I'm being inconsistent with warrior lemons coming out, i am starting to lose my spark of lemon making, with all my grade checking, and all other real life stuff going on, and i hope you guys forgive me, but i will probably put this series on hold, but not before i but the other lemons i promised to put up. So if you want lemons, just review, and if I'm up to it, ill do it, but for now, i am feeling kinda down and out.**_

_**Best wishes **_

_**Talonstar**_


	26. BluestormXSilverwingXRobinheart(Request)

_**BluestormXSilverwingXRobinheart(request)**_

_**I DONT OWN THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS, NOR THE CLANS IN THIS STORY, BUT I'VE BEEN LENT THE CHARACTERS VIA REQUEST**_

* * *

The battle was over, Bluestorm had lost his sister and Robinheart had lost his mate. They both thought about the same cat. They both had the same feelings pulsating in their mind. Hate and sadness.

"Who did this?" Robinheart said." We need to punish the cat who did this."

"I think who did this was the Deputy of Shadowclan." Bluestorm said.

"Silverwing." Robinheart said instantly. "Come on we must go right now." He said as he broke out into a run,as if he knew where this cat would be, of course, Bluestorm wouldn't know anything about the deputy, as at one point, Robinheart and Silverwing apparently had some form of an affair, its a complicated thing of course.

As they ran from open fields, and jumping over roots, they were soon enough, at the ShadowClan Border. Robinheart and Bluestorm took a moment and panted as they had just ran from their territory to the Shadowclan border, which is a good ways from their camp. The wind was blowing away from the Shadowclan border making their infiltration easier.

They soon heard arguing between to Shadowclan cats.

"You shouldn't have killed that cat!" A masculine voice said, indicating it was a tom.

"And as i told you before, it was a complete accident!" A more feminine voice spat back, indicating a she cat.

"That is Silverwing." Robinheart whispered to Bluestorm, who had moss and vines next to him.

"Are we going to restrain her?" He asked. "We will." Robinheart replied quickly.

"Well just go then!" Silverwing told the other cat. He hissed as he walked away.

Robinheart flicked his tail as a silent signal to pounce on Silverwing. Robinheart got on top of Silverwing, but before she could yowl, she got some moss stuffed into her mouth, and her paws were soon tied up.

She started to started to shout, but with muffled sound. Robinheart and Bluestorm dragged her into a hollowed oak tree. She now, managed to spit out the moss ball and started to howl.

"No one will hear you here." Bluestorm growled.

She looked around and saw Robinheart.

"Well isn't it Robinheart." She spat." So have you been." She retorted.

"Not well since you killed my mate." Robinheart said sharply.

"Well i didn't kill her." Silverwing lied.

"Then what were you talking about not to long ago! Don't lie to us, your in no position to!" He hissed with anger.

Silverwing knew she had to get out of this situation, she just didn't know how.

"If you won't tell us the truth, me and Bluestorm here will force the truth out of you." Robinheart said fiercely. Silverwing wondered how they would make her talk, she was very resilient to forms of torture, even Robinheart knew that.

"Lift her tail up." Robinheart ordered Bluestorm. Bluestorm nodded his head and lifted her tail up, exposing her core to them. Robinheart grinned as he looked Silverwing straight in the eye."Will you talk now?" Robinheart asked fiercely.

"You won't do it, i know you well." Silverwing said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Robinheart chuckled as he started to lick her core, and she resisted to let out a moan of pleasure. She didn't want this at all, and she was being forced with this. She tried to break the vine bindings, but to no success.

Robinheart stopped licking her core, his member erected, he swayed it around her core. "Well?" Robinheart said.

"I didn't kill her!" She lied once more. Bluestorm growled at her, and decided to stick his erected member into her mouth. She could nothing to stop this unwanted intrusion.

"Now Bluestorm, don't go easy on her. She deserves every bit of pain." Robinheart growled. Bluestorm nodded in agreement as his member went down her throat. She let a tear out as it hut her a little bit, and she gave a muffled yelp as Robinheart entered her core. Bluestorm was now moving his hips back and forth, so his member could go deeper into her throat. Robinheart was also pounding her core almost at the same pace that Bluestorm was shoving his member in and out of her mouth, giving Silverwing pleasure, but not enough to cover her pain.

Silverwing was now feeling some droplets of warm liquid into her mouth. She soon realized what was about to happen. Bluestorm soon came into her mouth, most of it going down her throat, but she coughed the moment his member came out of her mouth his seed was dripping out of her mouth. Soon enough Robinheart could't hold his seed in.

"IM GOING TO CUM!" He yowled as he released his seed into her core, she groaned in pain, as her core was dripping with seed.

"Well did you kill her or no?" Robinheart asked again. She did not want to go through that episode again, so she finally decided to admit it.

"I did kill her… but it wasn't…" Bluestorm shoved his member into her mouth to shut her up.

"Thats all we needed to hear." He took his member out again and they untied her.

"You tell anyone, you will be hunted down by us." Robinheart growled, and she nodded.

* * *

**_Well there you have it, it took me 2 weeks to get my mojo back, and so i have, so here is another lemon for y'all._**

**_UPDATE LIST HERE:_**

**_IslandhopperXDuskXLightfootXSnowfall_**

**_Completion status= 85% DONE_**

**_TorchstarXDovewing_**

**_Completion status= NOT STARTED (Brainstorming soon)_**

**_CrowfeatherXNightcloudXOnestar_**

**_Completion status= NOT STARTED (Brainstorming soon)_**

**_Talon_**


	27. IslandhopperXDuskXLightfootXSnowfall

**_IslandhopperXDuskLightfootXSnowfall(Request)_**

**_I DONT OWN THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS,BUT I'VE BEEN LENT THE CHARACTERS VIA REQUEST_**

**_Also, this wasn't the original one i was planning on making, but the original had too much consent for it to be a "rape" story, so the first 2 paragraphs are from the original, still enjoy :3_**

* * *

Islandhopper woke up to the water leaking into the den quarters they had arranged a couple of seasons ago, and looked up, and more water dripped into his face. He decided not to wake his "brother", Lightfoot, who was a golden tom with stripes along his sides. He walked out of the small cave like place, and he climbed to the top and placed a piece of moss there, and just to keep it secure, he pushed a medium sized rock onto the piece of moss. A difficult feat for a cat, but he managed with a lot of energy still left.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw two cats, walking his way. One was a white cat with grey paws, and another was leaning on the other cat. The other cat was black. Islandhopper walked up to the cats.

They rustled their fur, and then the white she cat spoke. "We need some form of medical attention." The voice made it clear that the white cat was a she cat."My friend Dusk, she needs help, we ran away from Twolegs who captured our leader, and we scrambled, Dusk was grabbed, but I saved her." She said.

"My brother knows a thing or two about medicine. Follow me." They followed Islandhopper back to the cave.

Lightfoot woke up to the sound of footsteps, not from one cat no, so he looked around and saw Islandhopper and 2 others with him.

"Who are those." He said, his fur fluffing up.

"Im Dusk, and that is Snowfall." Dusk told Lightfoot.

"Do you have anything for pain?" Dusk asked, wanting to ease the pain for her leg.

"Let me see. Islandhopper follow me."

Islandhopper went with his "brother" to the medicine stores.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Islandhopper was asked by Lightfoot.

"Having at it with the she cats? Sure, at moon high." He nodded, and got poppy seeds to feed to Dusk, which soothe her leg pain by a lot.

"You can sleep over there if you want." He said while pointing his tail towards the sleeping area.

Dusk nodded, and with the help of Snowfall, she made it to a nice patch of moss bedding and slept.

At moon high…

Snowfall felt a jolt in her scruff, and as she tried to move, she couldn't, as her kit function was now making her immobilized, and she felt something enter her core.

"Oww!" She yowled.

Dusk woke up to this and since she knew what was going to happen as soon as she saw Islandhopper come towards her with his member erect. She could do nothing to stop the Tom from getting closer from her, as she was stuck in her nest. Soon enough he was hovering right above her.

"You wouldn't rape a injured she cat now would you?" She said, with a quiver in her voice

"Now why wouldn't i?" Islandhopper said, and he mounted her. She whimpered as his member circled around her core, as he wanted to make her moan before entering.

Lightfoot was already at it with Snowfall, repeatedly going in and out of the she cat, and he felt a lot of pleasure, Snowfall was already giving a low growl of pain, as it was her first time, but she didn't think she would lose her virginity that way. Still, Lightfoot decided to increase his pace that his member was entering and leaving her core.

Soon, Dusk gave a yelp as Islandhopper's member went into her, and it was huge, so every time that his member pounded her core, she would give a louder growl of pain. He was a wild animal when it came to mating, as he would do whatever he could with her, as he widen her tight core with his tight member and as he did, she yelp as his member hit the back of her core.

Lightfoot was pounding so fast, he came to an abrupt stop, and Snowfall knew something was going to happen, and then the golden tom yowled in ecstasy as he released his seed into her. He gave a low moan of pleasure, but Snowfall shed a single tear, and the golden tom dismounted her, but kept her there. Lightfoot looked at his "brother", and soon enough, he heard a yowl from Islandhopper, as Islandhopper was releasing his seed into Dusk.

The she cats though it was all over, until the brothers walked to each other, but they simply walked past each other if they where going to the other she cat. Islandhopper was heading to Snowfall, and Lightfoot was going to Dusk.

Lightfoot did not wait for anything, he simply plunged his member into Dusk. She gave the yelp that signified that something was in her core, but it wasn't as long as Islandhopper, Lightfoot wasn't that big, and he wasn't as "experienced" as Islandhopper, so she had an easy time. She just wish she could say the same for Snowfall, Islandhopper circled his member around her core, and Snowfall gave a light moan of "acceptance", and soon enough, Islandhopper entered her. He went slowly, since she did have one member enter her, but slowly increased his pace, and started to pound her harder. Giving a light moan of pleasure, she just decided to accept it, and soon enough, Islandhopper released his seed into the white she cat.

Lightfoot having more stamina than his "brother", he proceeded to do it faster, but couldn't do it as hard as Islandhopper was able to, and soon enough, he yowled loudly as he released his seed into Dusk. Lightfoot dismounted the she cat

"I would advise you to stay, you will have kits." Islandhopper said. "And they will look like us." Lightfoot said

They gasped in horror at the word kit, and Dusk nearly fainted when she heard, "Look like us".

"Just think of it as the revival of your clan." Islandhopper said.

3 moons later…

Snowfall and Dusk were glad to have taken Islandhoppers advice, as they was close kitting, and it was snowing heavily outside of the cave.

Soon enough the kits came, and Islandhopper gave them the herbs needed.

Snowfalls had Three kits, one looked like Islandhopper, another looked like Lightfoot, and the last one looked like her.

Dusk had four kits, two looked like Islandhopper, one looked like Lightfoot, and the looked like a combination of Her and Islandhopper, with the exemption of the eyes, which were two different colors.

* * *

_**Here we go, at least i finished this lemon before the months end, so enjoy!**_

_**TorchstarXDovewing**_

_**Completion status= NOT STARTED (Brainstorming soon)**_

_**CrowfeatherXNightcloudXOnestar**_

_**Completion status= NOT STARTED (Brainstorming soon)**_

_**GreystripeXFirestar**_

_**Completion Status= NOT STARTED (Brainstorming Soon)**_

_**Talonstar **_


	28. GraypawXFirepaw

_**GraypawXFirepaw**_

_**Warriors Fun fact: Tallstar can be conisdered a "homosexual" cat, since his love belongs to Jake, though jake may not feel the same back. Tallstar was never interested in she cats. **_

* * *

With permission of requestee, i can change the story a bit to take place in the past, and I do not own warriors, as warriors was created by the Hunters, which i greatly appreciate them letting the fans use their creations with whatever we want.

It was was only 2 sunrises since Bluestar had accepted Rusty, now Firepaw into Thunderclan. Graypaw had been the most friendly cat to him since his arrival, aside from Spottedleaf, who had helped him after his little quarrel with Longtail. Firepaw was never completely sure which gender of cat he preferred, because his feeling between Spottedleaf and Graypaw seemed awfully similar. Firepaw would only know if they were the same if he experimented.

"Graypaw?" Firepaw said to him. It was about to be sunrise. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were fast asleep.

Sleepily, Graypaw woke up, "Huh? What do you…" A yawn interrupted Graypaw. "… need?" Graypaw finished his sentence.

"You want to hunt in pairs…" He soon whispered into his ear, "i need to talk to you in private." Graypaw nodded his head.

"Hey Lionheart, have hunting patrols been made?" Graypaw asked. Lionheart shook his head.

"Can me and Firepaw go in a pair." Lionheart thought about his request, and soon enough said it was completely fine.

"Thanks Lionheart!" He said as he went to the Apprentice den. "Firepaw, lets go."

"Cool." Firepaw said as he was grooming his fur.

They soon left camp, looking for some prey, but then Graypaw stopped, and asked, "Ok what did you ask me out here for?"

"Well its about love…" He admitted to Graypaw. Graypaw's ears perked up.

"Im listening." Graypaw divided all his attention to Firepaw.

"Well i love Spottedleaf the same way as you and Sandpaw, even if she hates me." He tried to say with confidence.

"Hmm. Well, I don't see what ideas you can try with the She-cats, they are confusing, but you also mentioned me." Graypaw said.

"Well that is true, but i just don't know…" Firepaw said.

"Well you probably want to 'find your sexuality'. Dustpaw and Spottedleaf were talking about it, because i kinda walked in on it." Graypaw said.

"Well how do you know what is your sexuality is then?" Firepaw asked.

"I think we try to mate?" Graypaw suggested.

"Better than my idea.." Firepaw said.

"Well do you have any idea how we mate?" Graypaw asked, as he was clueless.

"I think, you rub here." He said, pointed at his sheath. Graypaw nodded as he walked up to Firepaw and started to rub his sheath. Firepaw gave a small shudder as his member came out of his sheath, it was quite averaged sized for a tom his age. Firepaw shivered as his member touched the cool air of early Leaf fall. Graypaw started to suck his member, and Firepaw started to moan, as his member was engulfed by a warm mouth. Graypaw was going slowly, as he was not used to having anything inside his mouth that wasn't herbs or freshkill.

Firepaw was moaning louder because his member was getting sucked, and it was pleasuring to him, though he wasn't sure how Graypaw was feeling.

"Faster Graypaw." Firepaw basically begged for it. Graypaw did not deny his friend and he sped up. Soon enough, Firepaw pulled out of his mouth.

"Now lets see if it will go into your tail hole." Firepaw suggested. Graypaw didn't like the idea, but he did what his friend told him.

Firepaw stuck his member into his tail hole, and Graypaw squeaked, as the foreign object went into his tail hole, and somewhat hurt him. Firepaw went in and out in a paced motion, causing his member to go deeper into his tail hole. Graypaw's claws unsheathed and went into the ground, as the pain was starting to be to much. With little option at his hand, he started to growl in pain, as Firepaw decided to go faster.

Soon enough, Firepaw's member could hold it in no longer, as he released his seed into Graypaws tail hole, and pulled out of his Tailhole, as

Graypaw fell, slightly relieved that the pain was over.

"That didn't feel satisfying to me…" Graypaw said ,painting as he had just had Firepaws member up his tail hole.

"I have to agree with you, i guess we both know now that we like she cats." Firepaw said.

* * *

**Status on other lemons**

**CrowfeatherXNightcloudXOnestar**

**Completion status: 65% Done**

**TorchstarXDovewing**

**Completion status: 45% Done**

**SwiftblazeXFlamestripe**

**Completion status: 0%**

**NightshadeXStormblaze**

**Completion status: 0%**

**Sorry for taking so long, I've been attending to things in real life, and i have been scourging for time while making these, hopefully, i will be done with CrowXnightXOne by the end of the week(Nov 14) and at least 50% with the others.**


	29. OneXNightXCrow

CrowfeatherXNightcloudXOnestar(requested)

* * *

Crowfeather had never really liked Nightcloud, neither his own son, Breezepelt, who was always a pessimist all the time. Maybe it was his fathering. That was beside the point for Crowfeather, as Nightcloud had decided to have another liter. Seems all good… if the litter was _HIS_. Shortly before he found out she was having another batch of kits, Crowfeather knew that they just couldn't be his, as he hasn't mated with Nightcloud, due to the fact that the kits may just end up like Breezepelt, and Nightcloud just hasn't been seeming like herself recently.

Never the less, it somewhat upset him that she would go out like that and have another batch of kits that were not his, and she had decided to keep the identity of the father a secret, which means he could not exact his revenge on the tom himself. He felt as the tom was not from this clan though, as the kits did not have the looks of the other toms in the clan, then again, he could always be wrong.

"Onestar." Crowfeather said to his leader. Onestar looked at his warrior.

"Yes, what do you need Crowfeather?" Onestar asked.

"I don't think those kits Nightcloud gave birth to were not from any cat in the clan. They look more Riverclan, or even Thunderclan." Crowfeather said.

"We can't prove anything Crowfeather." Onestar said defensively.

"Well I have an idea that will benefit me and you, if we do it together." This perked Onestars interest.

"Continue." Onestar gestured his tail to let him continue.

"If we can get her around the horse place, we can exact my plan there, were it is secluded from everything else." Crowfeather began.

"What is this exact plan of yours anyways." Onestar asked.

"Don't worry about major details, all i need to know is if you can help me with it." Crowfeather insisted. Onestar heisted for a moment.

Then he slowly said, "Sure Crowfeather… ill 'help' you with whatever your doing."

"You have to get Nightcloud out of camp then, but then, ill take care of the rest." Crowfeather said. "And no, i won't kill her. If that is what you think." Somewhat relived, Onestar sighed, as he wondered what Crowfeather was planning on doing.

~A quarter moon later~

Crowfeather had been holding back on his plan, mainly because of the drought, that nearly took a lot of cats lives, but at last, Crowfeather and most other cats were well.

"Onestar!" Crowfeather padded up to his leader. "Tonight is the time to execute my plan." Onestar shiftily nodded his head, as if he was hiding something.

He went into the nursery to get Nightcloud,and she came out with him, and Onestar looked back, seeing that Crowfeather was watching. Onestar knew there was nothing he could do to stop him from exacting his said revenge for his mate betraying him. Soon after Onestar left, Crowfeather followed, and he knew were to spring his trap.

Eavesdropping, Crowfeather listened in silence.

"What brings you and me out here again Onestar." She said soothingly. This was odd, as Nightcloud never gave him this tone, even when they were mates.

"Nothing much, i just wanted some time out of camp." He lied to her, as the plot of this outing was to get her alone.

"Well, if you want to have some fun again, I'm in heat, and you look like you need it." She purred seductively.

It didn't take long for Crowfeather to put two and two. Onestar was the one who stole his mate.

Onestar looking around, all nervous, needed to quickly get out of this situation.

"You want me to get some food for you?" Onestar made an excuse.

"That would be pleasant." Nightcloud laid down on the ground.

Crowfeather snuck behind Nightcloud after she had relaxed a pounced on top of her.

"Onestar? Is that you?" She said, somewhat confused.

"Think again." Crowfeather said as her heat scent engulfed his nose. His member started to erect. Nightcloud gasped as she soon realized what was going to happening.

"Did you think that secretly taking a new mate would work? You could've at least have told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore." His tone turned stern.

He proceeded to put his member into the she-cat, and she gave a yelp of surprise, because it has been a couple of moons since she had a member just as big into her.

Crowfeather started slow, as he was not used to mating, since the last time he mated was more than 6 seasons. Then he started to speed up his pace. Onestar was watching from a distance, seeing what Crowfeather was doing to _his_ mate.

Onestar couldn't help to feel a bit aroused, as his member started to pop out a bit, since he wanted to mate with Nightcloud. He came down the hill, and soon enough, Crowfeather on top of Nightcloud.

"Are you here to stop me?" Crowfeather asked sarcastically.

"No… Im here to join in." He said, as his pink member was already showing. Crowfeather nodded as he continued to move his member in and out of the she cat. Onestar proceeded to put his member into Nightcloud's mouth, silencing all moans she had previously. Soon enough Crowfeather released his seed into the Nightcloud's core. Nightcloud gave a muffled moan, and Onestar proceeded to increase his speed. Soon enough, with the help of Nightcloud swiveling around his member, he let out his seed into her mouth. Crowfeather and Onestar soon changed their positions, so that Crowfeather could put his member into her mouth.

Onestar proceeded to go into her, but not slowly, but fast. Crowfeather was slowly putting his member in and out of Nightcloud's mouth. She was enjoying it, not because of Crowfeather, but because of Onestar. She loved Onestar more than she did Crowfeather.

Soon enough, Crowfeather let his load out again into the she cat. Onestar though, was not quick to let his load, as she was not as tight as she was when they became mates so many moons ago.

But just because her core was loose, didn't mean he was not getting pleasure. Though he did release his load soon enough.

"That was great." Nightcloud said as she licked her lips, cleaning off the toms seed.


	30. DoveXTorch(Requested)

_**TorchstarXDovewing(request)**_

_**I DONT OWN THE CONCEPT OF WARRIORS, NOR THE CLANS IN THIS STORY, BUT I'VE BEEN LENT THE CHARACTERS VIA REQUEST**_

* * *

Torchstar and Dovewing were walking into the forest, as their sons were out doing border patrol, they were talking about things, mainly about their current relationship.

"Torchstar." Dovewing began. "We had two brilliant kits. You know that as well as i do, but have you ever asked yourself if you would have any more kits?"

Torchstar, caught off guard by this question, asked," What do you mean?"

"Well have you thought we would have more than just Firejaw and Budderclaw? I mean, they are everything a clan needs, so why not have more."

She moved closer to the tom who had his red head in a tilted manor. Seeing her chance, she moved her tail to his sheath, and started to moved it around. This made Torchstar jump in surprise, but also began to stimulate his member, making the tip of it peak out of its sheath. Torchstar shivered as it was nearing the end of leaf bare, and his member being out was making him cold.

She proceeded to suck his member, and Torchstar proceeded to moan, as this was a sensation he has not felt in moons. She made her tongue circle around his member, so she could make Torchstar release his juices into her soon, the nice taste of his seed gave her so much more energy to continue on to the next part of the mating cycle.

She continued to move her head up and down, allowing Torchstars member to gain pleasure, as this allowed his member to get some advanced forms of stimulation.

Of course, Torchstar soon felt the pressure in his member well up. He felt that with each lick, and each time Dovewing moved her head up and down, he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

His prediction was right.

He soon released a load of his seed into her mouth, and she gagged as she was not 100% prepared for the amount of seed that Torchstar put into her mouth. Some of his seed dripped onto the ground as she tried to swallow as much as she could. She looked at her mate lustfully. She soon flashed her core at her mate, who was now basically drooling to stick his member into her pink core. It was soaked, from Dovewing circling it with her tail,when she was sucking his member

She did not tease him any longer, as she walked backwards slowly. Torchstar soon pounced onto her, knocking her off her paws. Without hesitation, he stuck his member into the she cat. Not expecting it to be this quick, she gave a small yelp of pain, but was soon moaning, as Torchstar's member was going inside and outside of her core, allowing her to feel his huge member touching the walls of her core.

Torchstar was moaning louder and louder, as he could feel the pleasuring feeling of her tail, now grasping his member, allowing twice the pleasure to come to him. He decided to pound her harder, before she had to beg for it. She started to moan, slowly turning into a yowl of ecstasy. This continued for another minute, as Torchstar once more, felt his member swelling, and her walls getting tighter on him.

He soon yowled," IM GOING TO…" As it was interrupted by a yowl of ecstasy and pleasure. His seed went into her core. She soon fell on the ground, lying there, parlayed by the pleasure. She soon regained her composition, and Torchstar was laying, stretched outwards.

"That was fun my love." She said as she nuzzled her mate. Torchstar was content, and so was she.

~3 moons later~

"Push Dovewing, Push!" Jayfeather said, as Torchstar was at Jayfeather's side.

The last kit came out, and it was a She kit, looking almost exactly like Dovewing, with a little bit of ginger specks here and there.

"These kits are wonderful Torchstar." Dovewing said, panting after the labor she went through.

"I love them too." Torchstar said.

* * *

_**Ok there goes another lemon, but i also have 3 more to do the last time i checked. Here is the que status.**_

_**SwiftblazeXFlamestripe**_

_**Status: 70% done**_

_**NightshadeXStormblaze**_

_**Status: 30% done**_

_**(NEWER)HawkXIvy**_

_**Status: 5% done (Still brainstorming)**_

_**If you like my lemons, read more, if you love my lemons, favorite them, and if you want to read more of my lemons, Favorite me or the story. Don't forget i have a non lemon story if you are interested in it, read it!**_

_**As that is for now**_

_**-Talon**_


	31. FlamestripeXSwiftblaze(Requested)

_**SwiftblazeXFlamestripe**_

* * *

Swiftblaze woke up from her midday nap, seeing that Flamestripe was curled up next to her. A sight she thought she wouldn't have expected. She got up quietly, and proceeded to walk out of the den. She has known Flamestripe since he was a kit, after all, they DID grow up with each other. Even though she was quite sure Flamestripe was in love with a different with a different cat, like Iceflower, or Yarrowpelt, but she was to shy to ask him if he really did love them. She would sometimes lose sleep over this, because she would constantly think about this, thus the reasons of her mid day naps. But never has she ever seen Flamestripe go into a midday nap, especially with her.

Still wondering, Wadestar walked up to the she cat.

"Have you seen Flamestripe? I need him."

"Ill get him." She said, not looking into the leaders one eye.

The moment she walked into the den, Flamestripe looked up at Swiftblaze. He gave a yawn. Her pelt feeling warm, she did not look into his green eyes, but instead got to the point.

"Wadestar wants you." Swiftblaze said.

"Ok then." He stretched and got out of the den. He was out for maybe a minute, and then he came back into the den.

"Talonstar wants hunting patrols, so do you want to be my hunting partner." He said.

"Ok." She said shyly, looking at her paws.

The other cats were chosen, and Swiftblaze and Flamestripe were walking in the clearing.

He looked at the she cat and smiled.

"Have you ever though what your future holds? I mean, starclan tells us enough, but i wish it could be much more clearer."

"Life would be so exciting if knew what was going to happen." She said sarcastically.

Flamestripe purred in delight. "You do bring up a good point."

Without thinking, she blurted out, "I could image a future with you." The moment she said that, her pelt got very hot with embarrassment.

"I-i-i Di…" She was stuttering when Flamestripe shushed her with his tail.

"You love me?" He said in awe.

Bracing herself for rejection, she stood there, afraid.

"I have loved you all this time too." He said. She could not believe what she had just heard. She could feel her pelt getting warm, as the tom got closer to her.

He proceeded to pounce on her.

"You want to make our love eternal?" He said seductively.

She easily fell for his charm, and she soon felt something go into her core.

"Eep!" She yelped being surprised. "Be gentle please." She said sheepishly.

"Sorry my love." He said apologetically. The ginger tom slowly went in and out, and Swiftblaze moaned lightly.

"You can go faster now." She said, cautiously. He took notice to this, and he proceeded to go in slightly faster, causing her to moan. Flamestripe went in and out, and without noticing it, Swiftblaze felt her tail going around his member, making him feel more pleasure.

Without a doubt, his member started to become stiffer than it had been before, and he suddenly stopped mid hump. He soon released his seed into the she cat.

"That.." She though of what to say next. "Was very delightful." She told Flamestripe.

"Well, don't forget that my love will be to you only."

~3 moons later~

Flamestripe, now Flamestar, due to the fact that Wadestar met his fate in a flood around 2 moons ago.

"The kits ok!" Graylight, the medicine cat said. Flamestar rushed in and saw 3 ginger furred kits, 1 tom and 2 she kits.

"They…" He searched for a word.

"Wonderful?" She finished his sentence.

"Yes. Wonderful" He said with happiness.

* * *

_**Some of you may be amazed by my story writing skills, and its most of it is in the music you listen while making it. Music brings inspiration. The rest of the skill is on how many stories you make and check what should be added.**_

_**Also don't be afraid to make pairing that would't be normally approved of such as:**_

_**ShecatXShecat**_

_**KitXKit**_

_**KitXOlder Cat**_

_**Or much more!**_

_**Think like this, if there hasn't been a pairing I've made, request it! A lemon not made is a lemon that could've been made.**_

_**I will also be starting a new Area for questions about me and my writing.**_

_**BrambleXBerry**_

_**Completion status: 0% **_

_**IvyXHawk 2**_

_**Completion Status: 80% **_

_**VoletailXPoppyclawXWolfpelt**_

_**Completion Status: 0%**_

_**NightshadeXStormblaze**_

_**Completion Status: 30%**_


	32. IvypawXHawkfrost(Request)

IvyXHawk 2

Ivypaw had just found out that the assessment that she would have to take to become a warrior was going to happen in a couple of sunrises, and she knew that she could count on Hawkfrost to train her to pass has always found the tom handsome, and his battle scars only made him look a lot more handsome.

"What am i thinking! He has been dead for a while, and we could never be official mates!" She though to herself. Exhausting her thoughts she decided to head to a secret cove she had found right outside of Thunderclan borders. She decided that it was time for her to get help from Hawkfrost.

She reached the area, and laid into the moss bedding and soon fell asleep. Reality slowly fading away, she soon found herself in the dark clearing. A shade of a cat slowly bubbled up in front of her. This was startling her first time here, but she was used to it. The cat's shade was soon recognizable as her Dark Forest mentor, Hawkfrost. His pelt soon gained its color, and his scars shimmered, and soon disappeared under his fur.

"You come here for a reason… I can sense it." His left ear twitched.

"I am here seeking your training master." She dipped her head in her mentors presence.

"So be it." He flicked his tail. The trees in the area had soon disappeared, creating a shadowy clearing, still reeking of death and despair.

"So what will you be knowing for your assessment Ivypaw." She was surprised in a way.

"How did you…" She was cut off by the warrior.

"The shadow your body casts allows us to see what you see, without alerting your medicine cats, we see all, and Starclan is allowed to see anything in both shade and light." He growled.

"Now, onto important matters, it looks like your assessment to become a Dark forest warrior initiate, and you are a mere Dark Forest apprentice initiate, like many before you." Hawkfrost said, the Dark forest sky soon light up with cat eyes opening for a split second, and then closing once more.

"The assessment is…" He paused for a second. Ivypaw was left on a edge, since it could be anything that Hawkfrost could assign. "To break the warrior code you wish not to break it." She gasped for a second, and she instantly knew what it meant.

"Yes, that is how it must be, my assessment was to kill in battle, a thing i wish not to do, and i did, as you must overcome your weakness." He gave a low growl while saying it.

Ivypaw soon put her tail over her core, which was still untouched by toms.

"You already know what has to be done to gain my trust, and everyone's trust. Breezepelt passed his assessment without a hitch, and so did Blossomfall, now it is your turn to do what must be done to gain this forests trust." He soon got into a hunting crouch, and as she turned to run, something caught her paws. She looked down to see shadowy roots clinging to her paws.

"You didn't think you where getting away that easy." He said, she looked back and saw his huge member, erected. She gave a whimper of fear, as the tom bubbled away. Thinking it was just to scare her, she let her guard down.

Huge mistake.

The tom soon was in front of her, bubbling back to the realm. He shoved his member into her mouth. She did not like this, and tried to push his member out with her tongue, and even back her head away as he pushed inwards.

She soon found out the hard way that Hawkfrost did not take no for answer. He unsheathed one of his claws, and pushed it to her skin.

"Now I don't want to hurt you, but you will do what i say, because its all in the Code of the Dark Forest, you agree the moment you walked in here first." He said, sheathing his claw.

She whimpered, and he once more, put his member back into her mouth, she felt it slowly getting closer to her throat. It soon enough, caused her to gag. She gave a muffled cry.

She soon realized that her tongue was moving in a circular motion, no she wasn't doing it, but her primal instincts were slowly taking over. With heavy resistance, she stopped her tongue from doing it.

"Why did you stop." He growled. He shoved his member deeper into her throat as punishment. She soon felt Hawkfrost stop mid hump. She thought it was quite strange that he would stop.

Not for long.

A warm liquid soon filled her mouth. She could feel it going into her stomach, and some drip out of her mouth.

"Looks like my seed is in your mouth." He said with a grin across his face. She swallowed what ever was currently in her mouth.

"Looks like its mine now." What she said was completely unplanned for and she did not expect to say it.

She noticed that her will to deny these primal instincts, the wall protecting her innocence, was breaking to the unstoppable force of Hawkfrost.

"Seems like you want more." Hawkfrost declared.

She did not notice it, but she nodded with agreement.

He bubbled away, and she soon felt something behind her. She felt a tongue rasp across her core. She gave a moan of pleasure as she felt the tongue go somewhat around her core. He was about to put his member into her core, but simply let his member circle around her core

"Don't tease me any longer!" She begged.

Her will to not break the warrior code was now broken.

Hawkfrost smiled, as he did not hesitate to keep her waiting. He stuck his member deep into her tight core.

She gave a yelp of pain immediately, but soon was engulfed by the pleasure once more, Hawkfrost not going slow, and was going deeper into the she cat. Ivypaw soon realized that the vines around her paw had gone back into the ground, and she tried to run.

But she did not move as her paws did not want to leave the pleasure and all this behind.

"Well i see that desire has no will over you now." He said, while still plunging his member in and out of her core, at a fast pace.

"Harder Hawkfrost!" She basically begged.

She realized that she is not getting raped now… she was giving him consent. And she was supporting it.

Hawkfrost had decided to go harder, and now, it was not much longer until he released his seed into her.

"That… was… great…" She said, panting after each word.

"We can do this later tonight if you want to, or train battle moves." He said sternly.

She nodded her head in agreement.

She soon realized that reality was slowly fading back, and when she did wake up, her core was wet, and still had the tangy taste of Hawkfrost's seed in her mouth.

Well if you like this story, there will be more to come, and review if you want any pairing, note i don't do TomXTom twice unless it gets enough support.

-Talon


	33. NightshadeXStormblaze(Requested)

**_NightshadeXStormblaze_**

**_Just a reminder that i want to continue my other story, "The Talons Shift", and may work on both these series, but for the mean time, i will work on this until i have the next chapter of said story ready. Hopefully, i have pleased the requester Nightshade623 with this story, and those who are waiting for their pairing._**

* * *

Reedstar had recently appointed Nightshade as deputy, due to the previous one retiring to the elders den, and first hand, Nightshade could tell that being deputy was difficult. Sure the first few days were easy, but then came all the organization, and all the little skirmishes the apprentices want or have had, and it has only been a moon.

Needing time to herself, she walked out of camp alone, well after organizing a border patrol.

"Are you hungry Nightshade?" She heard a voice from behind. It seemed like Stormblaze had followed her out of camp..

"Yes i am Stormblaze." She simply said. The gray tom brought her a nice fat trout.

"We can share this." Nightshade said. Stormblaze nodded his head in disagreement.

"Im not hungry." He simply said.

"You need something to eat. You haven't eaten in a sunrise."

"But i told you…" He was interrupted by Nightshade.

"Im not asking you to eat, you need it if your going to catch more. take the first bite." She simply said.

It seems like Stormblaze had exhausted all options, he laid beside her, and took the first bite.

"So how has your day been." He asked with a mouthful of trout in his mouth.

"Actually, its been nice." She said, with a grin as the smell of fish veiled her nose. She took a bite of the trout, and she felt the fishy taste go into her mouth.

"That's great to hear Nightshade." He said. Still eating, they continued to talk.

"So how do think theses days are going to go." Stormblaze asked.

"To be honest Stormblaze, Reedstar is getting weaker by each sunrise, and soon it will be my turn to leader…" She started to get quiet as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Don't worry Nightshade, i trust you to leader our clan, and nothing else can change my mind." He said, and slowly she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." She said.

They laid there, for quite a while, then Stormblaze decided to break the silence.

"Nightshade, i love you, sure i have always been a moon or two older, but it doesn't change the way i feel about you." He said genuinely.

Nightshade did not know how to comprehend this. She hadn't had any love interests recently, but Stormblaze, the gray tom, was everything she could ask for. Stormblaze was caring, loving, and he was most of loyal. She soon found her heart beating faster and faster.

And in that instant, she realized that she had feeling for the tom, but her position had made it difficult for her to realized it.

She touched noses with the tom, surprising him. "I love you too Stormblaze."

She soon talked the tom, having him under her. But not for long of course, as the tom was much stronger than her, and put her under him quickly.

"Do you want to do this the the quick way, or the relaxing way? Ive heard of queens talking about the different ways." Stormblaze said.

"How about the relaxing way." She said.

Soon, Stormblaze backed up to the point were his mouth was in front of her core, and he started to lick the part just outside of the core. She gave a light moan of pleasure and she was feeling the pleasure. Stormblazes a little bit longer than average member started to pop out of its sheath, and he gave a jolt of surprise as he felt Nightshade's tail wrapping around his member, and started to move it back and forth.

"Is this your first time?" Stormblaze asked. She nodded her head in agreement. The gray tom continued with the fore play, as he slowly made his tongue get closer to the center of her pink core. Nightshade started to moan louder and louder, until she could not take much more.

"Please stick your member into me!" She basically yowled to Stormblaze.

He moved to were their eyes could look into each other she saw his light blue eyes, and he looked into her green eyes. She could not believe the sight, since she could also see the clear blue sky, with the sun not pointing into her face.

She soon felt his member slowly making its way into her tight core, and then the sting that most she cats feel when their barrier is broken, which of course, hurt, but only for a split second, as she felt his warm member in her body.

He started off slow, like most first timers, but slowly increased his pace. His member going in and out, letting them feel pleasure. She wanted to get more pleasure.

"Faster Stormblaze!" She begged him to go faster, and he did, his member entering and exiting her core, loosening her core. This was good for the both of them. Soon enough, she could feel Stormblaze's member swelling up, and he had stopped moving.

His warm seed soon filled her core up, and he dismounted, falling on his side.

"We should get back to camp." She suggested, collecting herself.

"Lets stay here." Stormblaze asked. "You are not that eager to go back to your job are you?"

She decided to lay down next to him, and they laid there for a quarter of the day, talking.

* * *

_**Well here we go, another chapter in this wonderful lemon series, and i have the other requests, needing to be completed, but in the meantime enjoy this one, and if you like this one, favorite the story, it you want more from me, favorite me :3**_

_**-Talon**_


	34. Update

Note to the readers

Im sorry if i haven't posted a lemon, but the release of Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby really didn't help me complete some lemons, but i will be done by Thanksgiving break hopefully.

Status of lemons.

AmberstreakXWavestar

Completion: 50%

BrambleXBerry

Completion: 50%

GrayXRaven: 20%

VoletailXPoppyclawXWolfpelt

Completion: 60%

BumbleXDove

Completion: 0% (saving it for last)

There you have it, and have a nice reading session for whatever you may read later.

-Talon


	35. VoletailXPoppyXWolfpelt(Requested)

**VoletailXPoppyclawXWolfpelt**

* * *

It was heat season, and Poppyclaw was looking forward to the end of it, as she as managed to get away of most of the toms who smell her heat scent. Of course, most of them were ordered to go do something else, like hunt or patrol, but this time, the black she cat had no one beside her that could help her if she encounter a tom.

As she was walking, she tripped on a root, letting her core be exposed to the air.

"Mousedung, now they can find me." She looked around as she wanted to cover her scent badly, so she would not get found, but it was only a time she heard rustles of leaves from the area.

"Who's there!" She looked around, then, she saw a gray pelt zoom by, and soon enough, a brown pelt.

"Show yourself." She said calmly, not wanting to show her fear.

She failed to scent the gray tom coming from behind, and was soon talked by him.

"What do we got here!" Said the gray tom. She tasted the air, and she instantly knew who was on top of her, keeping her down. It was Wolfpelt. The brown pelted tom came out of the shade, and was soon recognized as Voletail.

"Well it looks like we have quite the catch." Voletail said, looking the at the she cat straight in the eyes.

"What do you want with me." She said, trying to play the innocent.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk. You know what we want with you." He said, and he took a deep whiff of her heat scent and his member soon erected. Wolfpelt did the same thing, and his member was slightly shorter than Voletail.

"You just can't do this!" Poppyclaw said, trying to lash her claws, but just ended up failing.

Voletail got tired of this, and swiped at her face with a single claw out of its sheath.

"Stop complaining, and this is going to happen, whether you like this or not!" He growled lightly.

"Can i start now?" Wolfpelt asked, slightly annoyed that his member about to plunge into her tight pink core, still emitting her heat scent.

"No one is stopping you Wolfpelt." Voletail growled at him. Wolfpelt put his smaller than average member into her core, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"You won't get away with this!" Poppyclaw said.

"Looks like we will." Voletail said as he put his member in front of her face. She moved her head around, but as proven before, resistance was futile as he managed to catch her off guard, and managed to stick his member into her mouth.

Voletail was moving his member into her mouth as Wolfpelt was moving his member out of her core. Poppyclaw let out a muffled cry for help, and a tear streamed down her eye.

Wolfpelt, being younger and all, soon released his juices into Poppyclaws once tight core, and deciding that he wasn't done with this, he decided to stick it up her tail hole in experimentation.

Poppyclaw gave a loud muffled yowl, making Voletails member vibrate, giving him more pleasure. Once again, Poppyclaw was once more, being pounded from the front and back. Volestail soon started to give early warning signs to Poppyclaw. He started to look up in the sky, his loud moaning turning into a low growl, and just like that, he released his seed into the she cat.

She was forced to swallow the toms mass amount of seed, but she could not swallow it all, some dripping out of her mouth. She started to cough, and she now has the weird taste of seed in her mouth.

"It must be over" She thought to herself, but Voletaill and Wolfpelt thought otherwise.

Wolfpelt remained mounted until Voletail got close.

Summoning the rest of her strength, she tried to get Wolfpelt off of her, but the effort was pointless as Wolfpelt grabbed her by the scruff, disabling most of her body movements until she was let go.

Wolfpelt was now going to stick his member into her mouth, and as he tried to, she closed her mouth, and Wolfpelt tried to shove his member in, but with no hope. Voletail soon made it easier for him to get his member in by sticking his member into her core, making Poppyclaw open her mouth, letting out a yelp of pain.

That yelp was cut short by Wolfpelts entry. Once more, she was forced to take the tom's members in both of her entries. Wolfpelt was easier to please, since he was younger, and came soon enough, exhausting himself, falling on his side. Poppyclaw was once more swallowing and spitting out seed from her mouth.

Now it was Voletail who was left, still pounding away at the she cat, and the pain had started up again, and she felt doozy, as her sight started to fade to black. She felt the tom release his seed into her core, and she fell down, knocked out due to the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

She woke up in the

medicine cat den and exhausted.

"What happened?" She asked the medicine cat.

"Well it looks like you had mated to much." Lizardflower said, somewhat chuckling.

Not being able to remember what happen, but only being able to remember some parts, she knew she was raped, but can't remember who did it.

* * *

**_ Now isn't this a lovely story. Im surprised that i managed to finish one due to the fact of AS/OR being released and all, but no biggie as it seems of it._**

**_Well here is the statuses now_**

**_AmberstreakXWavestar_**

**_Completion: 80% _**

**_BrambleXBerry_**

**_Completion: 65%_**

**_GingerkitXBluefeather_**

**_Completion: 0% (Still deciding on gender of each cat)_**

**_GraypawXRavenpaw_**

**_Completion: 25%_**

**_BumblestripeXDovewing_**

**_Completion: 15%_**

**_If you like my fan fictions, please favorite, if you want to continue to read my stories, follow me, and if you want your own OC's and Favorite book characters, review. Also i will be on steam more often, so if you want to be my friend on steam, just Pm me, and ill see to adding you._**

**_-Talon_**


	36. AmberstreakXWavestar(Requested)

_**AmberstreakXWavestar**_

* * *

Amberstreak was just any other she cat, and like most other she cats, she had a simply crush, and it kinda seemed foolish to have this crush… since she loves the leader. Not a uncommon thing for a she cat to yearn for the love of a leader. Wavestar is his name. Amberstreak had grown up with the Tom, and she could just imagine a life with him. Most of the she cats that yearn for the bachelors love, but she was quite confident that his love was not to her.

She has started to go away from things she would normally love to do, like give badger rides to the kits, or to talk with other warriors. But now, she was sleeping more, complaining more often, becoming a real downer.

She was soon woken up by Mothsong.

"Wavestar wants to see you in his den." Mothsong told her.

"If i must." She got up, as she stretched and drowsily walked to the leaders den.

"You called me?" She said calmly, as she dipped her head in the presence of her leader.

"Apparently you have been feeling sad." Wavestar said.

"Thats not true!" She lied to herself and stormed out of the leaders den, and ran into the forest.

"Wait Amberstreak!" Wavestar decided to pursue the she cat, as he knew something was wrong with her.

"Quit following me!" Amberstreak turned around and retorted.

"I know you well enough to know when you are feeling happy or sad." He began." Just because your feeling bad, doesn't mean you don't seek help, you ask someone, and that is what clan mates are for. Just tell me what is wrong, and i won't tell another soul." He said sternly.

"Why should you care?" Amberstreak retorted

"Because i love you!" Wavestar said. "You know how heartbreaking it is to see you sad? To see you alone, and i didn't think it was too serious until Mothsong told me." He said.

Ambersteaks heart started to ache, not know the pain she caused the love of her life.

"I love you too Wavestar." There was a moment of silence for both of the cats. It was that moment of sudden realization, on how they were getting mad at each other, though they both shared the same feelings for each other.

"Im sorry, i didn't mean that." Amberstreak said, remarking what she said about 'why should he care'.

"Its ok Amberstreak, the fault is as great as mine." Wavestar admitted to her.

"Well is there any way we could make it up?" Amberstreak said, still feeling guilty about this.

"I don't know…" Wavestar thought for a second. "Do you want to be mates, till Starclan do us part?" Wavestar asked the pretty she cat.

"I do." She said, somewhat confidently.

"Now that is done, you want do…" He got quieter as he spoke.

"Do?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, and spoke."Do you want to do what mates do."

She was confused at first, and then she realized what Wavestar was asking, but then she realized it was what all the Queens would eventually talk about. They would talk about mating.

"You mean mate?" She asked Wavestar, and he seemingly nodded his head.

She walked away, and it looked as Wavestar was devastated, but little did he know, she was going for a running start. She proceeded to run back to him, and when Wavestar had looked back, he saw the golden she cat on top of him, with his head pointed to where he could see the sky.

"Lets do it." She said it in the most seductive voice she had.

Wavestar licked her nose in happiness and his member had unsheathe, allowing for the next phase to happen.

He proceeded to stick his member into her tight core, no foreplay, getting down to business instantly. Like most she cats, she gave a yelp of pain, for their cores have been untouched.

"Your so tight Amberstreak." He said, but sounded as a moan.

"I bet! Its my first time." She said as Wavestar was moving back and forth.

His member was soon touching the farthest part of the inside of her core, and she was surprised her core was not smaller.

As he went in and out, Amberstreak had an idea, she would wrap her tail around the Tom's member, and he trusted in, he gave a moan of pleasure, as the feeling was like going into 2 cores for him.

Soon enough, he decided to go faster, and faster, to increase his pleasure. His was also giving pleasure to Amberstreak, who was enjoying this, at first, she didn't think she would, but now knows she does, as long as its with the right tom.

He soon slow downed, as Amberstreak felt Wavestar's member swell up and then she felt warm in her core, not the warm of his member being inside her but something else. She looked down and saw white stuff around her core, and she realized that she would bear his kits, but for now, they were mates.

Wavestar went on his back, thinking they were done, but she went to suck his member, cleaning the seed off of it, and whatever wasn't in her mouth, she put her paws on his member, moving it up and down. This was a extremely new concept for all cats, and only recently it was accepted into the "mating cycles" or what queens called them.

Wavestar closed his eyes, and his head tilted back, showing how much pleasure he was feeling, and soon enough, yowled in pleasure as his member swelled up once more to release his seed into her mouth. It had a tangy taste, almost the taste of herbs, but she enjoyed more than the bitter herbs.

"That… was … great." Wavestar said, somewhat panting , as he was doing all the moving.

"Looks like we will have a beautiful litter of kits." Amberstreak said.

* * *

_**There you have it y'all. AmberXWave. I hope y'all like it, and it seems like I'm getting more and more requests, but for now, ill list the ones i currently have:**_

_**BrambleXBerry**_

_**Completion: 65%**_

_**GrayXRaven**_

_**Completion: 30%**_

_**OakXBlue**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**GingerkitXBluefeather**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**JayXThorn**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**JaggedfeatherXSwiftstar**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**BumbleXDove**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**There you have it, so many 0%'s but ill start to work on them. If you enjoy these stories, read more, if you like these stories, favorite this story. If you love these stories, post a review on what you think! And if you want to have more stories, then review and post your request.**_

_**-Talon.**_


	37. BrambleXBerry(Requested)

**BrambleXBerry **

**Its Thanksgiving, and i thank all of you readers for reading my lemons, i thought that these lemons would crash and burn the moment i made them, but you people decided to read, and love them, and i must thank you all for it :3 Now enjoy this lemon.**

* * *

It was a sunrise before his warrior assessment, Berrypaw, the stumpy tail cat, was following his mentor into the woods, for personal assessment before the real Warrior assessment. Little did the young apprentice know, Brambleclaw was planning a little pleasure for himself, and since this cat was so naive, Brambleclaw may actually get away with this unpunished.

"Berrypaw hurry up!" Brableclaw encouraged. The stubby tailed cat got next to the deputy and, he huffed for a second, and then sluggishly got a tail's length away from him.

"Where are we going Brambleclaw?" Berrypaw asked.

"We are going to test your skills before you get assessed. Yes, i have given you an unfair advantage, as the other apprentices don't know its going to be soon." Brambleclaw said. The apprentice squealed in excitement.

They soon arrived to their location, a secluded place in Thunderclan.

"Ok show me your battle moves first." The Deputy said as was in no rush to get it on with his apprentice.

The apprentice showed his battle moves, which were excellent.

"Now show me your hunting moves." Brambleclaw said, slowly closing in on what he was planning on doing.

His stumpy tailed apprentice went into a hunting crouch, and soon, performed all the moves he had taught Berrypaw with excellence.

"Well, now i will teach you something, and no it will not be on the assessment." Brambleclaw said, getting ready to put his plan into action.

"Go into a hunting crouch." He ordered. Berrypaw did so.

"Now what?" The apprentice said, asking to see what his mentor would teach him. The tom who was way bigger than his apprentice, pounced onto his back, restraining Berrypaw from leaving.

"Hey what are you doing!" Berrypaw asked, a little startled.

"Teaching." Brambleclaw said in a low growl, and his huge member started to erect out of its sheath. Berrypaw, feeling exposed now, tried to put his tail over his tail hole, but soon realized that he HAD no tail to hide his Tail hole behind.

"Looks like your early adventuring caused you to lose a valuable assets." Brambleclaw said mockingly. Berrypaw seemed to flinch at those words, but soon realized that he felt something circle around his tail hole.

Berrypaw was cringing to this feeling, but at the same time, wanted to embrace this feeling. Soon enough Brambleclaw was done with his foreplay, and decided to go into his apprentice.

Berrypaw gave a yowl of pain, but what he did notice was that Brambleclaw was going slow.

"Im not trying to make you bleed from your tail hole, so I'm going slow… for now." Brambleclaw said.

Being a bit pushed back and forth, Berrypaw dug his claws into the ground, sort of knowing that he would be here for a while. It was only a couple of seconds after he dug his claws in, Brambleclaw decided to go faster while in his young apprentice.

"You should be glad I'm teaching you this." He said, grunting mid sentence. " This is the feeling she cats feel, i should know because me and Squirrelflight have done this a couple of times.

Berrypaw thought about that, and wondered what she cats he could do this to, but his thought was soon broken by Brambleclaw thrusting faster into the tom, he was slowly grunting when Brambleclaws matured member went into his tail hole.

"When will this be over?" Berrypaw said, moving his stump left and right.

"Don't worry my apprentice." Brambleclaw simply said. He sped up, moving himself back and forth faster.

In no time, Brambleclaw stop moving back and forth, and released his load into the young tom.

"There we go." Brambleclaw said, with his seed dripping out of the apprentices tail hole.

"Clean yourself up, we will be heading back to camp, and tell no one of this." The apprentice nodded, not wanting to make his mentor angry.

* * *

_** There you have it, and goodie, its Thanksgiving, so this is how my progress on your favorite stories has been going.**_

_**BumbleXDove**_

_**Completion: 10%**_

_**BlueXOak**_

_**Completion: 50%**_

_**GingerkitXBluefeather(Gingerkit is female)**_

_**Completion: 25%**_

_**GrayXRaven**_

_**Completion: 50%**_

_**JayXThorn**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**JaggedXSwift**_

_**Completion: 0% (Will start after the completion of DoveXBumble)**_

_**LionXBreeze**_

_**Completion: 0% (Got this in the middle of posting this lemon XD)**_

_**There are all the pairings that will finish at least half of them with in a month.**_

_**If you like my fan fictions, please favorite, if you want to continue to read my stories, follow me, and if you want your own OC's and Favorite book characters, review.**_

_**-Talon**_


	38. BluefurXOakheart(Requested)

_**BlueXOak**_

* * *

After that encounter with Oakheart at the Sunningrocks, Bluefur started to not only think about tensions between the clans, but more about the charming tom that she had fought with.

Questions like these started to pop up in her head.

"When will i see him again?"

"Will we be together?"

"How is he doing?"

And then she decided to pop that question bubble by telling herself over and over that it is not ok for her think like this because it was against the warrior code.

She decided that a nap in her den when she got there would help her clear her mind, but little did she know, this was only the beginning.

Couple of days later…

Bluefur saw Oakheart from a far, and he was looking into the forest, she showed herself, he decided to swim over.

"Hello again Bluefur," He said with delight.

"Its nice to see you too Oakheart.' She said, unknowingly letting a purr of delight out.

They chatted, and had some fun, like teaching Oakheart how to climb the four oaks, and teaching Bluefur to swim, who wasn't really into swimming. This is where their relationship really kicked off.

It started out with the more close contact, like when they walked, tails would touch, maybe even curl. Then they slowly started to put each others head, side by side, showing evidence of beginning of their love.

Then they slowly began making little movements to show that they were mates, like staying overnight at the fourtrees, with their own nest, and all that. She was completely comfortable of teasing him every now and then by tapping his sheath, or to expose her core to him, but he would make no moves.

After a moon or two, Oakheart finally decided it was time to mate.

"Hey Bluefur!" Oakheart began, somewhat passive.

"Yes Oakheart." She said in a loving voice.

"Do you want to mate?" He went from a passive to a assertive voice.

Bluefur thought for a second, but then said, "Yes."

She stood still as Oakheart moved around to her core. His member slowly unsheathed itself, as she was in heat.

Oakheart got on top of the she cat, and started to lick her core, in a circular motion, as Bluefur started to suck his member. She was enjoying it, and so was Oakheart. Oakheart's member grew bigger in her mouth, as the she-cat started to move her tongue in a circular motion around his member, giving the tom a lot more pleasure. It wasn't long until the tom released his seed into the she cats mouth.

Now anxious to stick his member into her core, he let her get up, and get into position.

"Do you want me to go slow or what?" He asked, as he did not want to hurt his mate.

"Whatever you want Oakheart." She purred passionately.

Oakheart shrugged and started to circle his member around her core. She gave a slight moan, at the sensation. She wanted him to go all the way at first, but now that she was feeling the little bits that makes mating worthwhile, she was now reconsidering.

After a minute or two, Oakheart decided it was time to stick his member into Bluefur. When he did, she gave a yelp of pain, that slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. Oakheart also gave a light moan of pleasure.

Oakheart slowly started to move his hips back and forth, which allowed him to receive some pleasure, and Bluefur dug her claws into the ground to keep herself steady while he was thrusting gradually faster and faster.

Bluefur was enjoying her time with Oakheart, not only because they were now one, but because they truly loved each other, and they were not doing just for the mating, but to show each other how much they both loved each other.

Oakheart continued to thrust inwards, not at his fastest, and then Bluefur basically begged, " Faster Oakheart!"

Oakheart did go faster, which was only a bit more than the current speed. He soon was moaning louder, now that Bluefur had wrapped her tail around the tom's member, the feeling was like him stimulating his member himself, and the warmth of Bluefur's core made the feeling even better.

Oakheart still was moving his hips back and forth, as the she cat soon started to buck her hips back and forth, and to the rhythm of Oakhearts movement. This feeling to Oakheart was so… fascinating, as it was his first time. To Bluefur, this was something most queens would talk about, as they would like to always talk about who was their mate, and how they mated. Of course, they followed the Nursery code, 'What happens in the nursery, stays in the nursery.

Before long, Oakheart soon gave a low growl, intimating a climax was about to happen, and so, it did. Oakhearts member soon swelled, and released a warm load of his seed into her core, and she felt this too, and in fact, she enjoyed this feeling, and soon gave in to the pleasure, and yowled very loudly.

"That was great Bluefur." Oakheart purred as he nuzzled his mate. Bluefur also gave Oakheart a affectionate lick to his forehead.

* * *

_**Well there you have it, my newest lemon that is ready, and i have so many requests, that i may just explode. Still, i may have a new rule in place and this is what it will be.**_

_**If a lemon pair has already been made, it shall have the lowest priority out of all of them.**_

_**If a lemon has little description on what it is based( Like gender of said cats are missing, unless they are Book characters), They shall have the second to lowest priority.**___

_**I shall work on no more than 10 lemons at one time, so keep mindful of that, as i also have RL responsibilities too. Lemon making isn't life, but it is a hobby i love to do.**_

_**Now the moment you all have been waiting for, the completion statuses of the Lemons you all have been craving.**_

_**GingerkitXBluefeather**_

_**Completion: 45%**_

_**BumbleXDove**_

_**Completion: 50%**_

_**GraypawXRavenpaw**_

_**Completion:50%**_

_**LionblazeXBreezpelt**_

_**Completion:0%**_

_**Swi(?)XRoughpelt**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**JayXThorn**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**JaggedfeatherXSwiftstar**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**LightningXThunder**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**A total of 8 lemons, two more will fill the que list i have, and will make it longer tip i can complete any more. I have not started on a lot of them due to steam sales, and life becoming busy-er, not to worry, i wont stop posting, as i intend to write more lemons than any other lemon**_

_**If you like these lemons, favorite them, if you love them, review something nice, if you want to see more, request, as all requests have been taken, and always, have a nice time reading.**_


	39. GingerkitXBluefeather(Requested)

**GingerkitXBluefeather**

* * *

A honest question for you all. How do cats find out how to mate? Do they ask their mother/father or do the medicine cats meet mates in private to tell them about the "wonderful" process of mating? Please tell me your thoughts on this

Gingerkit was jumping around, as it was green leaf, and prey was bountiful. No kits were around, but she was quite content playing with her mother's tail, and with extra moss from the stores.

Today was different, she wanted to see what warriors did, and apparently Bluefeather was going to hunt alone. He was one of the best hunters other than the leader, Treestar.

Gingerkit wanted to do something fun, and decided to follow the tom into the woods, to see how a warrior hunts first hand. She snuck out of camp while the camp guards were talking with the deputy, and just like that, Gingerkit was out of camp, just like that.

While she was stalking the tom with the most crude hunting crouch, she made a lot of noise, but the tom payed no attention to the noise, though he was supposed to be hunting. She continued to follow the tom, and soon enough, he was in a area that seemed to be pretty isolated.

The tom used his tail to stimulate his member, and soon tried started to use his tail to move his member up and down constantly, and when she saw this, she decided it would be a good thing to try, and as she moved her tail down to where he moved his tail, she found out she had no sheath or member to try it out on.

She though for a second, and it didn't take her long to think that she would have to use that type of move on toms, so while Bluefeather was stimulating himself, deep in pleasure, Gingerkit slowly approached the tom. When she got around a mouse lengths away, the tom still had not noticed the she kit.

She looked at the tom, observing what he was doing, and had made the decision to use her paws instead of the tail, like that Bluefeather had been doing.

But the moment Gingerkit touched Bluefeathers member, he snapped out of his trance of pleasure, and jolting his head back in surprise.

"Gingerkit! What are you doing out here following me!"His pelt heating up in embarrassment.

"I followed you out here.. well snuck out here." She said, while moving her paws up and down his member around the same pace that the tom was doing it with his tail.

"Well you shoul-AH" He was cut off by a grunt of pleasure as Gingerkit had sped up her movement.

"Im sorry!" She said as she slowed down once more.

"Its ok Gingerkit, you didn't know that would do, its ok to test." Bluefeather reassured the kit.

"So should i?" She asked, not wanting to "harm" Bluefeather.

"Its ok." He said

She proceeded to go back to the speed she had done the first time, and he soon moaned in pleasure. He could not help himself and say. "Suck on it Gingerkit."

Not wanting to disappoint Bluefeather, She put her mouth on his fully grown member, and most of it did not fit in her mouth, but she continued to use her paws on whatever didn't fit in her mouth, which felt quite nice for Bluefeather, who was moaning loudly, as the kit was sucking and stimulating his member at the same time.

She put it a bit deeper in her mouth, and made her gag, which made the tom moan more in pleasure. This went on for about another minute.

Soon enough, he could no longer hold back his load, as he released his load into the she kits mouth. His white fluids soon entered her mouth, and whatever did not fit into her mouth, spilled outwards. And whatever did fit in her mouth, she swallowed.

"You taste good Bluefeather.' She said, noticing a purr in her voice.

"Can you keep this a secret?" Bluefeather asked, hoping the she kit would.

"Ok Bluefeather." She said, licking her lips clean from Bluefeather's seed.

* * *

_**Now there you have it, i had some trouble making it, but now its done, and ready for your reading pleasure.**_

_**GraypawXRavenpaw**_

_**Completion: 75%**_

_**BumbleXDove**_

_**Completion: 55%**_

_**JaggedfeatherXSwiftstar(requested it to be long)**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**JayXThorn**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**LionXBreeze**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**LightningXThunder**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**TallstarXjake**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**SwiftpeltXRoughpelt(requested to be long)**_

_**Completion: 0%**_

_**I hope you all have a great day and if you like these lemons, favorite them, if you love them, review something nice, if you want to see more, request, as all requests have been taken, and always, have a nice time reading.**_


	40. Update Note Dec 5

_**Someone had taken my glasses and i am afraid that i will not be able to work on lemons while i do not have a pair of glasses, for it is really difficult doing so. So when i get a pair of glasses, all the lemons will be continued to be created.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience, but you can still put requests in.**_

_**-Talon**_


End file.
